Deus ex Machina
by FaNtAsTiC wRiTeRs
Summary: "We're together now, fighting back to back, as one unit. Amidst the chaos surrounding me, the uncertainty looming on the horizon, and the problems and trials in the past and in the future, I'm only certain of one thing: if he dies, I die, because I can't live without him..." (Dally x OC x Soda)
1. Deus ex Machina

**DISCLAIMER: The book itself, its events, and its characters are not mine, and I do not claim them as my own. Just to clear that up...**

**Warning: This writing contains some strong language and light romantic encounters, like kissing. Oh, and violence. Nothing too bad.**

**Author's Note: First thing's first...Happy Summer! I hope everyone has an awesome summer vacation!**

**Now that it's summer, I've decided I finally have enough time to reenter the world of FanFiction. Recently I read the book (and saw the movie) The Outsiders and completely fell in love with the book and its characters. I loved it so much I just had to write a FanFiction about it. :)**

**Remember, it's been awhile since I've written, so bear with me. Make sure R&R! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon! Cecily, don't be like that!" Joshua's slurred voice called. Like every Friday night, he went out drinking with his friends. Right now they were all so drunk that they couldn't even walk straight. Knowing there would be trouble if I stayed, I decided to walk down the empty West Side street to distance myself from him. I pulled my fur jacket up to my face in an attempt to shield myself against the cool, windy night. It was pitch black, except for the occasional street light.

Footsteps broke out behind me, slowly increasing in volume; it appeared my boyfriend and his posse had decided to follow me. I tensed as they approached. "Just go away, Joshua!" I threw my head over my shoulder and glared at him angrily. "Go bother someone else and leave me alone!"

I knew he wouldn't take that lightly. If he had been sober, he probably would have taken it as a joke, but when he was drunk, well… He took everything very seriously. "Hey," he said in a slow, calculating voice that made my blood run cold. He grabbed my arm and roughly swiveled me to face him. "Your my girl. You can't talk to me like that." His friends cheered in resounding agreement. I tried not to shrink away at the scent of alcohol on his breath, knowing it would make me look frightened; I refused to give him that satisfaction. Weakness was definitely not a Soc trait.

I sighed. If he wasn't drunk I would punch him in the jaw. Since he was, I didn't want to risk him losing his temper. I leveled my gaze to his, and regarded him coldly. I kept my voice steady and firm. "I don't want to be around you or your friends when your drunk. Let me go!" I writhed my arm out of his grasp, but escape seemed futile. Just as I fell back I ended out in the arms of another one of his posse, who restrained me. The drunk Soc had my arms pinned behind my back, causing me to wince as he jarred my shoulders backward. Joshua advanced slowly and but a hand on the side of my face, then kissed me. In a monotonous voice he murmured, "Why don't we have a little fun?" Then he pulled away and joined the other Socs in a drunken laugh.

"Just fuck off, alright?" I growled, once again trying to break his friend's grip and free myself. He held my like iron bars, making it almost impossible to breath, let alone move.

Without warning, Joshua brought his hand hard across my face, causing my head to snap back. He held my face in his hand, forcing us to meet eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me that way, you little ungrateful bitch!" He was practically spitting the words at me.

I gave him a bit of a smirk, still restrained by the rest of his gang. Before I even opened my mouth, I knew I was about to make a huge mistake, but I continued anyway. "What? Me, ungrateful? You're lucky to even have me!" I said, in a rage. Then I added in, with a sarcastic edge, "And honestly, which one of us is more of the bitch?" Curse my sarcasm. Wordlessly, he lunged for me, sending fear and adrenaline rushing through my body. I knew how to defend myself, but in that moment I completely blanked out on everything I had ever been taught when he ripped me out of his friend's arms and pushed me to the ground…hard.

A little scream escaped me when my knees and elbows connected with the rock-hard cement of the sidewalk. An agonizing pain shot through my body, more severe then I'd ever felt before. I struggled to get to my feet, feeling dazed. Just as I got hold of my bearings Joshua was at my side. A crazed hunger rolled behind his eyes as he grabbed the collar of my jacket. I made an attempt to scream only to be cut off by the twisting the collar around my neck, until my windpipe was crushed. My first instinct was to use my hands and get him off somehow, but he was undaunted by my attacks and quickly had one of his friends secure my arms to the ground beside my head. Behind him a few of his friends whipped out pocket knives and brushed there edges, itching to use them. I didn't think that they would actually be crazy enough to kill me until right now.

With the bit of breath I had left, I managed to wheeze, "Just…let…me..go." The words came out broken and almost completely inaudible. I knew he heard me though, but was just refusing to listen or was to out of it to realize what he was doing. My second instinct was to scream at the top of my lungs and try to get someones attention, not that anyone would be crazy enough to mess with a gang as large and as strong as the Socs. Not even greasers chose to pick a fight with us. I tried screaming anyway, but my voice was gone as the last of my breath escaped my body. The constricting position of Joshua's hands bared against my throat wasn't loosening. Soon my eyes began to flutter and my mind became fuzzy from lack of oxygen; the world moved in slow motion.

My senses began to dull. The clear sounds and voices now turned into muffled, indecipherable sounds, like when you try to eavesdrop from behind a brick wall. The sharp, crystal clear images surrounding me became no more then shadows and changing points of light. Soon I began to lose my sense of touch; my finger tips barely registered anything when I skimmed them along the sidewalk beneath me. My oxygen deprived mind couldn't piece together a full thought, accept for one: I was going to die. I wanted to kick and scream and cry and fight, but there was nothing I could do to escape the inevitable. It was like I was a fire being smothered, slowly becoming weaker until I was nothing but an ember. I took a breath that I thought would be my last. It was like a premonition of death.

**Deus ex machina: an unexpected power of event saving a hopeless situation.**

Through the murkiness of my vision, I saw it. A new silhouette amongst the rest. A savior amongst enemies. But I couldn't tell yet if it was another Soc interjecting himself in the action or someone trying to ward them off. It started to yell at my attackers, thought I didn't pick up the words it said. The pressure on my throat increased, but then was suddenly alleviated as the figure pulled a blade out. I sputtered as I rapidly gulped in air, rolling onto my side. I could hear the sounds of hurried footfalls get quieter as they retreated into the night, leaving me and whoever the other was in the floodlight of a streetlamp. My eyes opened to slits for a quick second to try and get a clear look at my surroundings. Just rows of shaded houses and 'my deus ex machina' leaning over me. It was still to dark to identify who they were. He was familiar somehow, although exactly how he was eluded me.

"Who. Who are you?" The weakness of my voice was surprising. I waited for him to respond, but instead he picked me up and carried me in his arms. At first I wanted to struggle and demand where he was taking me, but I was too weak and assumed it would be better then where I just was. I took in a few calming breaths, relieved that I wasn't dead. The light sway of his walking lulled me to sleep. Any further questions perched on the edge of my tongue melted away. Instead of fighting I felt myself surrender to exhaustion, although as I did I searched my mind for where I had seen him before. Slowly I drifted into a deep sleep, still in the arms of my savior.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many! R&R and stay tuned for more!**


	2. East Side

**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked Chapter 1! If you're at this point and decided to continue with my story, I thank you. Enjoy! Remember to R&R and follow so you know when more chapters are posted!**

* * *

Low voices talked hurriedly around me. I strained to pick them up, but they were fuzzy, like they were being played over a radio that was being racked with static. I stirred a bit, trying to figure out where I was.

"She's wakin' up!" An excited voice sounded close to me. My eyes snapped open, only to be shut again as they were assaulted by a bright fluorescent light that shone from the ceiling above. I opened them slowly this time. Seven anxious pairs of eyes fixated on me. Leather Jackets, Jeans, and greased back hair. I thought that each one's eyes seemed to be hiding various forms of hatred within them. Or maybe I just thought that, being that they were all Greasers.

On instinct, I tensed, and sat up in a ready position; or at least I tried to. By moving just a fraction I was met with an ache in my muscles and a dull exhausted feeling throughout my body. I resorted to laying there inconspicuously. My body may be numbed, but my mind was racing. I was on the East Side in a house full of greasers. "What the hell am I doing here?" I asked sternly, though I already knew the answer.

One of them, who had dark hair and dark eyes, was leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He answered me, making no attempt to keep the irritation out of his voice. "You're saying you don't remember?" My brain clicked. Standing in front of me was Dallas Winston, one of the most famous-no, _infamous- _of all the greasers. He was also the person who saved my life.

I looked away, pursing my lips. "Of course I do." I responded quietly. "Where am I?" I asked, suddenly feeling panicked. I ignored the screaming in my muscles as I attempted to get up from the couch I was lying on.

Another one of them stepped forward, urging me back. His skin was darkly tanned, and he had thick black hair that was shaggy with bangs that fell close to his eyes. "Easy, now. We ain't gonna do nothing to you." The calm vibe his voice gave off persuaded me to believe him, and I relaxed a bit, but couldn't help but be alert. I asked them again where I was.

"East side." The tan greaser said. "Dally brought you here after he found the Socs…" he awkwardly cut himself off, as if trying to keep me from reminiscing.

Dallas just laughed. "I took care of them. Gave you a few bruises, didn't they?" His gaze rested on me. It sounded like he was making a joke.

I just rolled my eyes, feeling my blood boil. "I could have handled that by myself!' I shouted defensively, even though I knew it wasn't true. If he hadn't saved me I would've been killed. I was grateful, but there was no way I would let that fact on.

He put his hands up with a fake defeated look. His dark eyes still sparkled with amusement that betrayed his cold tone. "Sure, sure. Maybe after you'd be lying dead on the sidewalk."

I was shocked. I was going to retort before I was cut off by the dark haired greaser who'd consoled me earlier. "Now, could y'all just lay off her?" I only now noticed the scar on the left side of his face. Guilt settled heavily on me at the realization that he probably received it when he was attacked by the Socs. Guilt only made worse by that fact that he was the only one of the Greasers who was actually making an attempt to be nice to me. I was surprised that Dallas actually listened to him and backed off.

Normally I would've thanked him for shutting Dallas up, but I couldn't find the words to say it or anything else expressing thanks. Instead I chose to be a bitch; I don't know, I guess sarcasm is second nature. I glared at the now-silent Dallas and smirked. "Cat got your tongue, grease?" I don't consider myself very 'Soc' but I had to admit I was playing the part perfectly. That's me alright: surrounded by the enemy, and all I can do is tease them. Saved my life or not. Maybe not such a wise idea, but I liked it.

The entire room began to feel uncomfortable, and I started to feel extremely out of place. The corner of his mouth twitched in irritation. "Man, do broads from the West side ever shut up?" I don't know why I felt so offended, when I was the clear instigator.

"Do broads from the East side ever shut up?" I retorted with a laugh, having a bit of fun with this. None of them really seemed to enjoy being dubbed "broads", though. There expressions were worth it.

They all wore looks of annoyance, but all didn't seem to be eager to mess with me, save Dallas. "Dally, could you please explain to me why the hell you brought her here?" The oldest of them asked, sounding incredibly irritated and tired.

Dally looked back at him, and sort of shrugged. "Darry, I wasn't just gonna watch her die, man," he responded hesitantly. "Besides, she could be…useful." I put on an offended look, though everyone else seemed amused. Well, everyone accept for Darry, who simply rolled his eyes at the implication the sick joke made. I wasn't laughing.

My glare now laid on Darry. Did he honestly think letting me die was a good idea? "What's your problem? I thought a couple of greasers would delight in a Soc for company!" I laughed sarcastically. I actually thought it was hilarious that Dally started laughing, earning him a few glances of disapproval.

"Quiet!" Darry responded angrily. "Your lucky you weren't left there to die, cause-"

"Just relax, Darry!" One of the greasers yelled. I hadn't noticed him before, which was surprising considering he was extremely handsome. I had to look away to conceal my blush when his beautiful blue eyes met my green ones. A few seconds of silence gave way to crackling tension before the handsome greaser spoke again. His tone was softer this time. "She's had a rough night. Cut it out." Then he faced me and approached me slowly.

"I'm not going to bite." I huffed. Is this what greasers were like around all Socs? I wasn't armed!

He simply laughed, and studied me. He seemed to be deciding something in his head, leaving a few seconds of awkward quiet. Eventually he continued with, "You can stay here tonight if you need to." I tried my best to ignore the onslaught of disagreement and arguing -most of which came from Darry- but I found myself feeling offended and unwelcome. I wanted to say no. I doubt I could survive the night here, but I didn't think my odds were much better if I left; it didn't seem smart to risk running into Joshua and his entourage again tonight. I was still on the fence about it, until I looked back up into my questioners eyes. For a moment I got lost in his ocean-blue eyes, losing my train of thought. When I snapped out of it, I gave him my answer. "Yes, I would. Thank you." No one said anything this time, but I could feel the tension rise as soon as I accepted. I don't know why I felt the need to stay, but maybe it would be fun to get to know the 'enemy' for once. The chance to get under there skin for a few hours made me feel delightfully evil. I thought as well about sabotaging them for the Socs. _They could do that themselves for trying to kill me,_ I thought as I shoved the idea to the back of my mind.

After everyone seemed to calm down, another greaser at the back of the room brought out a deck of cards and a stack of cash. "Anyone else in? I'm dealing." Everyone-including me- huddled around the table.


	3. Drive-in

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! :) I just want to say, yes I know that this scene doesn't go exactly how it did in the book. I changed it up a little bit, which I figure would happen with the addition of a new character. Either way, enjoy, and keep reading; things are going to get much more interesting soon! ;) Make sure to R&R, Favorite, and Follow!**

* * *

Within the next few minutes I had a room and a bed to stay in, and had probably downed three Pepsis. The eight of us sat around the crowded table, pressing our cards to our chests and gazing intently at the money and card river at the center of the table. When it came time to reveal what we had in our hands, I slammed my cards down, feeling victorious. "Pair of Queens, Ace high." I called, only to receive a handful of chuckles from Steve, who slammed his cards down in turn. Full house. Damn. He eagerly raked in the pot as Two-bit collected and shuffled the cards.

Somehow between twenty minutes ago and now, things transformed from standoffish to completely subtle. The sarcastic quips dropped, at least for the most part, and it seemed most of them had started to accept me-not even close to friendly, but still-realizing I would be staying here. Well, at least some of them did. I could still feel the burning of mistrusting gazes on my back. And even while no one said anything you could feel the tension around us. I tried to act as ignorant and as normal as possible. We played several hands, though I probably looked like an idiot who had no idea how to play poker. I kept throwing in money, and purposely losing. I guess I pitied the situation they were in.

Another round ended, this time with Johnny as the winner. I looked up at the clock on the wall: it read 9:00. "Anyone up for another round?" I asked, hoping to sound friendly and casual. Dally shook his head. "No, Me, Pony, and Johnny were gonna head on out to the drive in." I nodded.

"You're welcome to come with us." Johnny interjected almost too eagerly, although his friendliness towards me was a nice change of pace. He received angry looks from the others, but no one said anything. No one ever did when he made a decision. I received the 'gang pet' vibe off him almost instantly.

I smiled, smugly. "Sure, thanks." I said, trying to ignore Dally's rolling eyes and the miserable look Ponyboy shot his brothers. Subtle. I stood up and took the jacket of the back of my chair. I couldn't help but notice how much more luxurious it was compared to the greasers own leather and denim. I pulled it over my shoulders self-consciously.

Ponyboy led us to the door and held it as we went through, shooting me a glare over his shoulder. Right before he closed it his brother called, " Come straight back here after. The Socs are probably prowling around this time of night and would love to cause y'all trouble." His gaze bored into my back as the door shut behind us. My mind began to race. What if the Socs saw me with them? I would be killed for sure.

I sighed in an attempt to forget them as we walked down the porch steps and headed towards the drive in. I looked over to Dally. "So…do you have a car?"

He frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes. "If we could afford it." His voice was icy, catching me a bit off guard. He looked forward and kept walking, paying me no mind. I felt stupid for excepting Johnny's invitation, and I assume he regretted asking. I looked down in guilt, although what did I have to feel guilty about?

"I'm sorry, i-" Sorry for what? I couldn't think of what to say. What _was _there to say? I'm sorry I was born to a privileged family and you weren't? Sorry that I'm wealthy and you aren't?

"Whatever," he mumbled, breaking my train of thought. I always knew how bad they had it on the East Side, but I never expected to feel this guilty when I truly witnessed it. It seemed everything was old housed with extremely tall fences and the overwhelming smell of cigarette smoke. It seemed so…dirty on the outside. When you compared it to the West Side, it was like comparing Hell to Heaven. The West Side always seemed to be clean, and every house was enormous. Everyone who could drive owned their own car, and those cars were always nice. Mustangs and Mercedes and Cadillacs. I know I couldn't change anything, but I still felt some how responsible. I was thankful for the chance to lighten the mood when we made it to the drive-in. I reached for my purse. "I'll pay." I offered. I had to do something nice for them, to help alleviate my guilt. They saved my life-A Soc whom they all hated.

Dally instead stopped me. "Don't worry, babe," he said in a taunting, teasing voice, "I got this." He motioned for us to follow, as he creeped around the side of the lot. We walked along the chain-link fence until we found a portion with a large hole in it. Large enough for us to slip through.

I watched as Dally and Johnny went through in turn. I couldn't help but feel confused. "Why would they sneak in when I was offering to pay?" I asked Ponyboy, once I crawled through the fence.

"He just likes doing things the illegal way." Ponyboy shrugged me off acting like I should know, as we followed Dally to find some seats. I couldn't help but wonder: does he want to do things the illegal way, or does he not want to accept help from a Soc?

I pitied them, well, maybe not Dally. I mean, if your going to do something illegal just for fun, you have bad things coming for you. I sped up my pace so I was walking align with him. My curiosity was piqued. "Don't you believe in Karma, or something?"

Dally laughed a dry, humorless laugh. "Man, if that were real, I'd be dead, Ponyboy's parents would be alive, and Johnny would be living like a king. Thats all just bullshit to scare you into doing good things.''

I didn't know his parents were dead. I tried to shrug more guilt off as Dally found us some seats. Of course, they happened to be right in front of some…friends. Before I had the chance to sit down the red-head in front of us spun around enthusiastically. "Cecily! I can't believe…you're…here…" Her sentence faded off when she saw my company. Dallas specifically. He had street cred, I'd give him that. He, Johnny, and Pony sat down behind them, and I took a seat between the girls.

"Hanging out with bad boys?" Marcia giggled a bit too loudly. It was obvious she dug them. I was going to make a point that they weren't all the way Socs thought they were, but I didn't want to be thought a traitor. They weren't all bad, sure, but they certainly weren't accepting. What if they told Joshua and his friends where I was? Or that I defended them? He'd kill me for real this time. I decided to let it go, happy to forget the greasers. I made an attempt to pay attention to the movie but found that to be impossible as Dally couldn't stop bothering Cherry. Sure, she seemed annoyed, but it was easy to tell some small part of her was enjoying the attention. I couldn't help but succumb to a bubbling feeling boiling inside me. I rolled my eyes, trying to forget the whole thing, but I couldn't get it out of my head.

Why did I feel…jealous? I just tried to shake the feeling off. He hated me, but liked her?

Dally leaned over from behind Cherry, putting his head on her shoulder. He muttered things into her ear which I couldn't hear but could assume were inappropriate. I couldn't help but feel that same jealousy; that familiar nagging feeling at the back of my head. Even though I shouldn't.

Eventually she became angry and whipped around. "Get lost, hood!'' Cherry yelled. He lurched back, but still didn't care. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, playing dumb. He brought a hand and brushed her cheek, which made my stomach lurch. I rose out of my chair quickly and practically bolted, throwing out an excuse as I took off at a fast-walk.

I heard Johnny turn to Dally and tell him to leave Cherry alone, which should've made me feel better if he hadn't offered to come with me. I suddenly regretted leaving. We walked in silence to the concession stand. After a few seconds he broke the silence and asked, "What's wrong? You seem upset."

The rage that had been boiling before had resurfaced as I turned to face him. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "Can you not act like a total asshole when I'm with my friends? Just take a hint!" I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Although as I did I couldn't help but wonder if he still didn't get what I meant.

Dally gave a small laugh. "Oh, I see. You're just jealous, aren't you?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

I rolled my eyes, trying to disguise the heat rising in my face. "No way! You guys have been nothing but jerks since I met you!" I exclaimed, trying to play the whole thing off. But maybe I was; not that I liked him, but that he liked Cherry. We were both Socs….

"Don't worry, Cecily," he began, "those broads really aren't my type" Dally paced forward, slowly, towards me. "Well, maybe you are?" he said in a quiet voice as he leaned in to kiss me. He caught me off guard when his lips met mine.

I gasped, and launched my hands against is chest to shove him away from me. I stared up at him, looking at him like he was crazy. He, however, didn't appear daunted; even with a few people staring at us. I didn't know what to say, so I resorted to staying silent. When I finally could move, I turned away, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. Was he crazy? I couldn't help but think about who saw that. If any Socs saw him kiss me, it would be reputation suicide. The thought immediately made me feel horrible. How much did reputation really matter?

When he caught up to me, I felt the same mixture of emotions come back on me, causing rage to reboil in my blood. Before he could say anything sarcastic, like I knew he would, I cut him off. "What the hell was that? Is that how you act around all women? No wonder the Socs date people like us and you're left with your own kind. They're the only people that can stand you!" He spent the whole night giving me the cold shoulder, then kisses me? What the hell was that?

I felt pretty bad about what I said, but I had to stand firm and stick with it. With hardly a moments hesitation, Dally responded. "Oh really? _Our_ kind? The kind who spared you, and saved you? What about _your_ kind? The kind that tried to kill you? Yeah, that's what I thought. Look at you! You can't even stand _your_ _own_ kind!" The playfulness that had been in his eyes before left, and he turned cold. He stopped, and a look of contempt played out on his face. "Say something like that again, and you'll regret it." The threat seemed petty and hollow to me, but I wasn't going to risk it. He turned and walked off without another word. I wanted to go after him, but am glued to where I stand. For some reason I didn't want him to go.

I realized how right he was, even though I wanted to kick myself for admitting it. I took a step in his direction, then turned and headed for the drive-in exit._ He can have fun with them, _I thought bitterly. All I wanted to do was go somewhere else, relatively far away from him. Then I started wondering where exactly I would go. The others wouldn't be back to the house yet and I wasn't risking going back to the East Side. At least not yet. The last thing I wanted was them finding me and asking me questions.

So I ended up walking back to where we're seated. It felt like I was doing the walk of shame when I saw the victorious look that Dally wore on his face. And when I saw his new seat right beside Cherry, I tried desperately not to look angry as I sat down behind him. I deliberately looked away from them and tried to ignore the two, which was almost impossible.

Johnny leaned over to me, with a concerned look on. " Whats the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, um,'' I realized he wasn't a kid-he was my age, but he seemed too innocent to be a sixteen year old gang member-so I could be straight with him. At least, straight enough. "They're just annoying me." I motioned to Dally, who was once again badgering his little red-headed friend. At least she didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Or was she?

He nodded, in an understanding way. "Just pay no mind. He ain't really into those girls, he just likes to mess with people, and cause trouble. It's just the way he is." He said reassuringly. "Oh, and just saying, those girls don't have nothing on you so you don't need to be jealous." Johnny finished with a cute, reassuring smile. I tried to return it, but I still couldn't shake the shadow of doubt the seemed to float above me. Fortunately he comprehended and once again asked Dally to leave the girls alone. Dally argued a bit, but ultimately listened and left. Cherry then turned back, acting as if she _hadn't_ been enjoying herself, and thanked him. She and Marcia invited Ponyboy and Johnny to sit with them, leaving me once again annoyed with them. Had I ever acted like them? So seemingly helpless, always trying to pick up guys? Johnny moved hesitantly, but ended up accepting. Not without giving me a look that communicated everything he couldn't say aloud. 'I meant what I said…' So I ended up lonely in the back-again.

I sighed irritably. In front of me Cherry laughed at something one of the boys said. I leaned over to her and whispered, "You know Bob'll kill you if he finds out,"

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly and glanced back to me, with a nervous look in her eyes. "He won't. We're all just friends, right?" To me it sounded like she was trying to convince herself, but I didn't argue. Then she turned back and acted like I didn't exist. Sometimes I wondered how me and her were supposed to be best friends. She was almost too care free, which irritated me for a reason I almost couldn't name. I tried not to think it was because I couldn't be as loose as her. I leaned back and tried to fixate on the movie, which with my spinning thoughts was impossible.


	4. Jiu Jitsu

**Author's Note: As you can probably tell from the title, this chapter will incorporate the martial art of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. I personally take Jiu-Jitsu, so I know what I'm talking, er _typing,_ about. Let me just say it is a very physical martial art that involves grappling and close fighting. (You'll understand when you read about it). Enjoy!**

* * *

The movie didn't end fast enough. When it did, Cherry, Johnny, Ponyboy, Marcia, and I met up with Dally and Two-bit. Dally showed us the way out, and shockingly enough didn't seem too pleased to see me. I shrugged him off, and walked as far away from him as possible. It felt petty but at least I was less angry then I was before.

Suddenly everyone came to a stop. "Dammit…." I heard Dally mutter. I looked up, only to see two headlights boring through the darkness towards us. Dally motioned for us to get behind him, which I happily obliged to. The car rolled closer, and the blue mustang parked right in front of us. Four Socs piled out. They were obviously drunk, and looking for a fight. One of them spoke. "Hey babes, watcha doing with these…greasers?" He said the last word like it was bitter in his mouth.

Cherry shot back, "I told you, I don't want to be around you when you're drunk." The Socs didn't care, and began to approach us. Thankfully, before anything bad could happen, Cherry defused the situation, ultimately deciding to go with them. Marcia followed.

Once the car was gone, the five of us remaining turned towards each other. "What was that all about?" Two-bit asked, but he shook his head before someone could answer. "Whatever, I'm heading home, see you guys around." He turned and left.

Ponyboy and Johnny already had began to leave. "We're going to head home, maybe hang out at the lot for awhile." Pony explained before him and Johnny disappeared as well, following Two-bit.

That only left Dally and myself. He wasted no time breaking the silence. "So, I'm gonna go check out this party down at Buck's Place, you dig?" He asked.

I almost wanted to say yes. Almost. But from what I have seen tonight, I felt I'd rather not. Let's face it, if that's how he acts around women at a drive in, how would he act around them at a party? At midnight? Not to mention the fact that he couldn't even look at me an hour ago...Instead, I turned him down. "No, thanks, I'm actually pretty tired, so…" I let my speech fade off, leaving an awkward silence.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Don't be like that!" He said, in an attempt to convince me to come with him. For some reason, I began to feel agitated.

I whirled on him. "Dallas, don't take this personally, but I don't want to be around you." By the look he gave me, he DID take it personally. I had to speak my mind. "You turn into a complete asshole when you get a chance to be around women, and I don't want to have to spend the night watching you hit on girls who are way out of your league."

He barely flinched. The fact that he didn't speak at first made me believe that maybe he agreed with what I'd said. "No, it'll just be you and me. The whole night. I promise. And don't call me Dallas." His attempts at convincing me were okay at best. Although for some reason I couldn't help but laugh. It was cute when he acted desperate. Did I just think that? I shook it out of my head. I didn't hate greasers like the other Socs, but I certainly shouldn't crush on them.

I began to walk away, and this time he didn't follow. I turned so I was walking backward, facing him. "Goodbye, Dallas, have fun." Then I turned back around and continued toward the Curtis' house. If I had meant what I'd said as revenge I hope it stung, even if a little bit of me would feel guilty. Besides, if a Soc happened to be there, or see me go in with him, we would have trouble. Not that I wanted to go in with him anyway. He would probably use it as an excuse to, 'get to know me.' Just a typical greaser.

Was he? Once again I was debating with myself. I refused to think anything more about it and chose to stay focused on where I was going. The thought of 'home' crossed my mind. I wondered when I could go back, or what my parents were thinking right now. It had only been a few hours, right? They wouldn't be suspicious until morning, when they wake up to find me gone. I figured I had a while-at least until a bit passed sunrise-to stay out and clear of Joshua and his friends. That's when a thought crossed my mind. What if Bob and his friends told Joshua where I'd been? I doubt he kept silent if he saw me. They could be looking for me right now. I felt panicky, almost like I should run, until the Curtis' house came into view and I saw Soda standing by the front door waving at me.

I couldn't help but smile as a waved to me. He was…perfect. I've dated plenty of guys, and have seen people who've spent hundreds to try and make themselves look better, but none of them compared to him. He didn't need anything to be completely gorgeous. I could feel my heart melt and a blush rise as I greeted him. "Hey." I offered, already making a fool of myself. Why can't I think straight around cute guys? And why was I melting in front of a greaser?

He flashed me a heart stopping smile. "Hey," he returned, matching my tone. He got the door for me, and welcomed me inside.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I began, trying to sound as casual as possible, "I owe you guys big time."

He shrugged. "Nah, don't sweat it. It's our pleasure." Darry glanced up at us from the newspaper he was reading, giving me look full of hatred and scorn. When we made it passed him, Soda leaned in and added, in a whisper, "Well, everyone's besides his."

I gave a small chuckle and he flashed me a show-stopping grin. I hated how vulnerable Soda made me feel. "Why does he hate me so much?" Even though I knew already. It was more of an excuse to start conversation.

"Well, other then that your a Soc? I think he's just being stubborn." he shrugged, and followed me to my room. I sat on the corner of the bed, and eyed him from across the room. I didn't realize that I was grinning like an idiot the entire time. My head ducked low to conceal my embarrassment. When I recollected myself I gazed up into his ocean-blue eyes again. "Oh? you seemed to have accepted me pretty quick - Soc or not."

He smirked and walked to me, sitting next to me on the bed. "I consider you an honorary greaser, Cecily." The way he said my name gave me goosebumps. It was beautiful, like an angel singing. Cecily. Cecily. I once again felt myself melt inside and start to hate the fact that he was a greaser. If he was a Soc...

"Thanks." I felt like I completely underplayed my gratitude to him. I doubted I would hear that from Dally anytime soon. "That…means a lot." Now I was overplaying it.

Soda didn't seem to notice, or was at least kind enough to not point out the fact that I was babbling and staring at him like I was a kid who just unwrapped the present they'd always wanted on Christmas morning. "We're not all bad, are we?" he asked, but sounded only half-joking.

I smirked, wanting to re-lighten the mood. " Not ALL. I don't think any of you Greasers will give me trouble or I'll demonstrate my Jiu Jitsu moves on you." I flashed him my best smile - which probably sucked compared to his-to show that I was just faking the Soc act. Then when he started laughing hysterically I shot him a questioning stare. "What? You don't think that I could take Jiu Jitsu?"

"I hardly know what the hell Jiu Jitsu is, is it…like, Karate?" He tried.

Now I was laughing. "Y-yes, kind of. It's a martial art, like Karate and Kung Fu. The difference is that it's more physical and a thousand times more useful in the real world." I explained. He raised his eyebrows, so I cocked my head over to a clear, open floored area. "Let me demonstrate."

He smiled again, and faked a scared look. "You're not gonna kill me or anything, right?"

"Why, are you scared?" I asked teasingly. "Just come on!" I said, pulling him to the open corner of my room. I took a deep breath, and got into my fighting stance which he attempted to copy. It was cute. We stood for a second, when I suddenly rushed forward and took him down, catching him off guard. He fell easily. "What was that?" I asked, on my back next to him. "Did you even try?" I teased.

He looked over at me. "What? No, you just caught me off guard! Do you want me to fight you?"

We both stood up. "Well, yes!" I answered enthusiastically. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

Soda looked almost amused. "Okay, you asked for it." He said, getting into stance as I did.

"No holding back," I double checked.

"No holding back." he repeated.

From then on, I went into full fighting mode. I wasn't sparring with a friend, I was in the heat of a competition. Bouncing around on my toes a few times, I circled him. Soda gave a small amused smile, and that's when I decided to attack. I stepped towards his left with my right foot, and sweeped his legs out from under him. He fell hard, and when he did I landed on his stomach and squeezed my legs into his sides. "This is called a mount," I said, barely breaking a sweat. Then he attempted to throw me off. At first I didn't budge, but his strength surprised me. Instead of letting myself be strewn to the side, I dragged him on top of me and wrapped my legs around his back, locking my guard.

He gave me a curious look, and I rolled my eyes. "Don't gloat. I rolled onto my back myself." I said, holding him tightly.

"Whatever," he said playfully, smiling down on me and looking a bit too victorious. I smirked and without warning shot up and leaned over his shoulder, attempting to grab his elbow so I could sweep him onto his back. But instead he used both his hands and pinned me down. I writhed in his grip, trying to find a way to break free.

He leaned close to me and whispered, "Defeated," then he leaned back a bit and let out a small laugh. We were almost nose to nose, and I was entranced by his eyes. I felt myself melt again. Dammit. I was melting waaayyy to much.

Then I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You wish," and jarred out of his grasp quicker then lightning. I shot over his right shoulder and with my right hand grabbed his elbow. Then I used my right leg to push myself over and on top of him again. I was ready this time, so I didnt let him shake me off. Instead I grabbed his left arm, went to his side, and put him into an arm bar.

I slowly applied pressure until he yelped like a girl. "You have to tap," I reminded him, laughing at his flailing. He refused. "I'll break your arm," I warned.

He chortled. "You could never do that," he said in a teasing tone of voice.

I loosened my grip and faced him, giving him an irritated look. "Why not?" But instead of responding he used my weakened grip and flipped me so I was on the bottom again. I was surprised on how quickly he acted. I felt flustered, and hoped it didn't show. By the way he smiled at me, I figure it did. Once again, what was wrong with me? I refused to accept the fact that I could be falling for him.

We went back and forth, back and forth. I tapped him a few times, he came close. I had the advantage, then he did. I would show him new moves, and smile at his attempts to counter and copy them. Truly it was all light fun, and great practice for me.

Eventually I had him pinned, and fought to keep him down as the sweat beaded on my head. Soda beamed up at me in his cute, defeated way. I don't know what happened or when, but somehow we went from pinning each other to kissing each other. I sort of lost myself in him, until the outside world didn't even register.

I knew inside somewhere that I couldn't just like him and that we should stop, but at that moment I didn't care. I let myself fall to the side and then onto my back, with him leaning over me and our lips still locked. The moment seemed to move in slow motion, and I prayed that we could just stay like that forever. But he was still a Greaser and I was still a Soc, no matter how much I tried to ignore the truth I couldn't help but feel that we would both be dead if we were caught.

Together we stood up, and continued kissing one another. I pushed him up against the wall, and laced my arms around his neck. I don't think I've ever felt like this before, but it was the best feeling in the world; until it was ruined.

Soda must have saw him before I did, because he stopped abruptly. Though I couldn't even see Darry, I could feel his stare burning into my back. "Darry, I-"

Before Sodapop could even finish his explanation, Darry spoke. "I need to talk to you." he said, motioning to Soda and ordering him out of the room. He slammed the door, leaving me alone.

After a few seconds of silence I slid down against the wall, head in hands. I tried to recollect my thoughts but it seemed to go by so fast, too much to sum up. What would Darry tell him? That he shouldn't have feelings for a Soc? Because I was the enemy? A strange feeling that the others would find out swirled in my stomach, making me nervous and dizzy. I wondered briefly if they would kick me out and back to the West side, ironically just as Soda named me an honorary Greaser. Or his honorary Greaser? The other Greasers didn't see me like he did. Most of them still regarded me like Dally did.

Dally. I had suddenly gone from jealous over him to kissing Soda. What was wrong with me? How would he react when-IF-he found out? It's not like I never really liked him or anything, but I knew the second I thought it it wasn't true.

I must be crazy. I know a group of Greasers, of the 'enemy', for just a few hours and now-and now all of this? I should have just minded my actions. Now I've said things, done things, I can never take back. Suddenly I'm hit with a wave of exhaustion; both physical and emotional. Without another thought, I crawl into bed. It seems to take hours before I'm finally asleep.

When I awaken its to the sound of argument coming from outside my door. I slinked out of bed then to the floor, taking cautious steps until I reach the door across the room. I put my ear to the door to listen to the voices coming through. It wasn't clear enough to hear what they were saying, but I could tell they belonged to Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy. I subtly turned the doorknob and twisted, trying to ignore the creaks it made. Once the door was cracked I slipped out into the hallway and hugged my arms to my chest to shield myself from the freezing night air. I leaned against the hallway wall so I could look into the living room. Voices carried over from people just out of my view. At first I could only hear bits and pieces. Ponyboy mentioned something about falling asleep at the lot with Johnny. I edged closer, until I was in the same room they were. I picked up Darry's voice.

"I didn't mean to, I forgot, that's all I ever hear from you!" Darry yelled, staring angrily at Ponyboy.

Soda interjected, trying to get him to stop shouting, "Come, on Darry-" but he was cut off.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you always sticking up for him!" Darry snapped. I could tell he was nearing his breaking point.

Ponyboy turned on Darry, "Don't you yell at him!" he retorted, only to be met with a slap to the face. I gasped as Ponyboy fell, then ran out of the house. Soda and Darry's heads both snapped to me at the sound of my gasp. I fast walked to the door and ripped my jacket from a nearby table and hurriedly threw it over my shoulders. Soda tried to approach me, looking white as a sheet.

"Cecily," Soda began, looking guilty although he wasn't the one who did anything wrong. I backed up and grabbed the front door's knob and yanked it open. I was too shocked to say anything, but I would've loved to stay there with him, remembering our kiss from a few hours before. I walked into the cold night air and slammed the door shut behind me, bracing against the wind that had begun to pick up. I don't know why I left, but I know I had to; I couldn't take the awkward tension any longer.

By now, Ponyboy was long gone, leaving me no chance of catching up to him. Instead I decided to go the only place I could right now. I briskly walked down the street, feeling like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs, heading to Buck's Place to find Dallas.


	5. Crawling Back

**Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone again for reading! It means a lot! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last couple, but on the plus side it should be a quick read. :)**

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking, I ended up staring up at a large, square building. From outside you could hear the loud sounds of music and chatter coming from the party. I took a deep breath, and ascended the stairs to the door. I knocked and waited. It opened almost immediately, releasing blinding fluorescent light in my eyes. A guy I had never seen before stood in the doorway.

"Yeah? Whatdoyou want?" He asked in slurred speech.

I looked over his shoulder into the main room, hoping to find Dally. I answered the man. "I'm here to see Dallas," I said, eyeing him coldly.

The guy nodded and yelled over the sound of the pulsing music. "Yo, Dally! Man! Got someone here to see ya!"

A shirtless Dally came through the crowd of partying people, losing his grin and replacing it with an irritated expression when he saw me. I felt a strange urge to bolt, but pushed it down. Dally waved the man off, and began to speak. "Cecily, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked seriously, but then added in a smooth voice, "Came crawling back to me, that right?"

I exhaled, making my annoyance clear. I found it hard to look at him. It wasn't hard to tell he was interested in me, but I couldn't take him seriously with what had happened between Soda and I earlier. How would he react when he found out? Somehow I felt guilty. Why do I always feel guilty?

"What? No!" I hurriedly exclaimed, "I just, you know, came to hang out?" I offered, probably sounding like the world's biggest hypocrite.

He gave me a knowing smile. "Come on in then." Dally shut the door behind us as he led us through the crowded room. I practically had to crawl to avoid the throng of people dancing in the center of the room. I was thankful to see a somewhat isolated couch in the back and took a seat. He sat next to me, maybe a little too close.

"So, why the sudden interest? Things got pretty boring over there?" He assumed, grabbing a drink and passing it to me. I wasn't a big drinker so I declined.

Actually, boring was the opposite, but I wasn't going to tell him that and lead him to think anything happened. I just shrugged my shoulders, searching desperately for a change of topic. But before I could he spoke up, obviously seeing through my ruse.

"I can tell your lying to me," he said, leaning in and staring me in the eyes. They weren't as beautiful as Soda's, but they were still entrancing. I held his stare, wondering if he expected a confession. Then he added. "You don't need to say anything, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Was he the most annoying person ever?

I froze for a second. I could only hope that that statement wasn't a form of foreshadowing for later. I quickly mustered up a lie. "Well, you'll find nothing out. Nothing happened, really. I just got bored, like you said earlier."

To me, it didn't sound convincing, but it seemed to satisfy his curiosity. For now. I felt thankful when he began to change the subject, and the smile returned to his face. Then a loud song with a great beat began to play. "You ever dance?" He asked. I didn't like where this was going, and I officially began to regret the subject change.

"Um, no." I answered self-consciously. That part wasn't a lie; I couldn't dance to save my life.

He took my hand, a bit of a smirk appearing on his lips. "Well, how 'bout I show you how?"

I laughed and shook my head. I had never learned to dance, no matter how much my mother told me I should. I don't think anyone would be able to teach me. "No. Seriously, I can't dance." I gave him a playful look, and stayed where I was.

Dally ignored me and pulled me to my feet anyway. I moved hesitantly to the dance floor, blushing as his hand closed around mine. He turned to face me, putting his arm around my back. "See this isn't so bad," he said with a smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. Around me, other people moved to the sound of too loud music that you could probably hear a block away. At least no one pain any attention to us. "Yeah, we haven't started dancing yet." I reasoned, looking self-consciously at everyone else's well-coordinated moves which seemed to match the loud beat perfectly.

He chuckled slightly, looking at me with amusement. "No body's gonna care, we aren't slow dancing or nothing." He mentioned. It was like being in a West Side nightclub on Saturday night, except I was on the East Side, and dancing amongst Greasers. For some reason I couldn't help but join in with the grinding sea of bodies. It was never this wild in the West side. I loved it. I wansnt sure if I liked my dancing partner however.

Soon I zoned everyone else out until it was just me and Dally. I smiled as he pulled me to him, which resulted in me stepping on his toes. He didn't seem to mind and continued with me to the pulse of the music. I smiled ridiculously as he brought me even closer, until there was almost no room left to move between us. Then suddenly he bent down to kiss me. Without a second thought I stood on my tiptoes until out lips were touching. When we eventually pulled away, I was left staring into his dark eyes, which suddenly appeared bright blue, the same color of the ocean…

I backed off, my eyes wide. "What's wrong?" He asked, approaching me slowly.

"Nothing." I choked out, heading back to the couch. This was a mistake coming here; this whole thing was. I should be back on the West Side, not over here forming petty little love triangles. I felt like a complete slut. I've made out with two different guys in less then an hour apart. I should never have gotten caught up in this. What will happen when I have to leave? What if I've forged unbreakable ties that I won't be able to break when the time comes? What if I want to stay?

"Cecily?" his voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to meet his eyes, but looked down immediately once again. Guilt hit me like a punch to the stomach. He sat down next to me, a concerned look in his deep eyes. "What happened? Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded, catching my breath. "Im fine, really. I'm just tired." I lied through my teeth. Again. I reclined on the couch, and slung my arm over my forehead. Sleep would actually be perfect, but for some reason I couldn't think of shutting my eyes. I looked over at him. He still stared at me intently. "What? Im fine."

I thought for a second he would bring our argument from earlier up again. But instead he laid down next to me on his side so he could see my face and took a strand of my hair between his fingers. Another wave of guilt crashed over me at the thought that he might genuinely care for me. What me and Soda shared earlier, that was just spur-of-the-moment, right? It meant nothing…I couldn't help but hope it in fact DID mean something to him. "Cecily," Dally began, "I-"

The man who was watching the door came over again. "There's two more who need to see ya. Man, they look scared shitless." He added, taking a sip from his beverage. The first thing I thought was that it must be Johnny and Ponyboy, and that they must be in trouble. I followed behind Dally as he made his way to the door.

Ponyboy and Johnny stood there looking horrified. I listened intently as they explained what happened to them; that they killed Bob Sheldon. "You killed a Soc? I- Jesus Christ." He muttered. I must have looked pale and dumbstruck, because Dally steadied me. "Cecily, go take a seat, okay? I'll be back." I obliged, feeling shaky. I watched as the three Greasers headed upstairs. Bob was dead? How was this happening? I could hardly fathom what would happen if they were caught.

It felt like eternity before they returned. They looked paranoid as they came down the stairs, glancing back and forth through the crowd. I could see Johnny was holding a gun.

I followed the boys with Dally in tow to the door. I checked over my shoulder to make sure no one noticed the gun Johnny hid in his jacket. Dally ushered them out the door quickly, muttering them directions to an old church in Windrixville where they could hide out. I exited with them, intending to go with, until Dally rested a hand on my shoulder.

He gave me a cold look. " Where are you going?"

I stood in the doorway, crossing my arms and pursing my lips. "I want to go with them. They're too young to go alone.'' I told him as I looked over my shoulder to see the boys standing impatiently on the sidewalk below the stoop.

Dally's look seemed to soften a bit. He sighed, searching for something to say. He rested his other hand on my wrist and pulled it up so we were hand in hand. "I don't want you to get into trouble. Just stay here."

"Since when are you so concerned about a Soc?" I gave a dry laugh and pulled my hand away, shaking his other hand off my shoulder as I did.

He caught my hand as I pulled away. "It has nothing to do with being a damn Soc, alright? You couldn't handle yourself out there, and we don't need another one in trouble!" He muttered angrily. I wanted to slap him across the face, but knew he was right. It would be best if I stayed. I waved the two boys off as the sped away into the night. I couldn't help but feel that something was bound to go wrong. This would end badly.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so the love triangle first begins to emerge! Believe me, it's about to get more intense as we go on! Feel free to give your opinion about who you prefer Cecily to choose, I love feedback! Thanks!**


	6. Broken Silence

**Author's Note: Not too much to say right now. Just like typing author's notes. ;) Read, Review, Favorite, Follow! Thank you so much my faithful readers! Special thanks to Molly Curtis, Pyscogeek, a guest, ScarlettSnow6, and ThePreachingNarwhal for you various reviews, follows, and favorites! It's appreciated!**

* * *

"Do you think Darry has any idea how all this happened?" Dally asked, inquiring about the events leading up to Ponyboy and Johnny murdering someone.

I knew what happened, so I explained. "It's just that, well this is what happened." I paused to take a breath as we briskly walked down the street. "Ponyboy was out late, ya know, after the drive in? Darry got mad, and they all were arguing, and- Darry hit Pony, and he ran out without another word. I don't know what happened when he left the house, but I couldn't stay there, so I left. I couldn't catch up to him in time, and lost all hope of following him, so I came to see you." I continued walking as he responded.

"So you just went to me like that?" He digested this, looking victorious. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. "Hey!" He retorted, "why did you even go to their house in the first place?"

I realized that I didn't have an exact reason, unless wanting to avoid him counted, which I didn't feel would be a fair argument. I ignored his question long enough until the Curtis' house came into view. He seemed to lose interest in our talk when he saw Darry and Soda standing in the entrance to the house, looking unsettled. He sped up as he approached them with me in tow.

"Whats going on?" Soda asked, looking pale. I tried not to meet his eyes, which was almost impossible. I felt overpowered by guilt, forcing me to stare at the ground.

"Johnny and Ponyboy….They, they killed someone. A Soc." He stuttered, sharing the brothers' fear. I followed him up the steps and into the house, where we found Two-bit and Steve on the couch. I walked in and pulled up a chair, where I sat, putting my head in my hands. This was insane.

After a few seconds, I couldn't help but feel angry. I mean, none of this would have happened if Darry hadn't lost his temper. Now two people are wanted for murder hiding out in the middle of no where, leaving six more worried sick at home. "So, that happened." I said simply

It's not like there was anything to offer up about the situation. It was all pretty straight forward. Darry, however, felt the need to interject. "You could at least act like you care." He said bitterly. My head shot up out of my hands, and I stared at him wildly. He continued. "Don't look at me like that. Y'all know it's the truth. I don't know what you're after, but stop acting like you give a damn about anything that's happened 'round here!"

Fuming, I flew to my feet. I was born with the worst temper on earth, and made no attempt to control it. It was like a raging forest fire in dry season. "What? You're talking to me," I exclaimed, "you're talking to me about caring? I'm the one who doesn't care? Really? Interesting, considering - last time I checked- it was YOU who hit your own brother and drove him out of the house and to murder? Or am I mistaken?"

I could continue with this forever. I just loved something about being angry. I just found it easy to say all the things on your mind. I stood firm, breathing raggedly, in a rage. Darry looked like he was literally about to kill me. He was about to open his mouth to defend himself, but instead someone else did.

"Just cut it out, Cecily. You hardly have the right to speak in this conversation." I whipped my head to the side, surprised and simultaneously betrayed to see Soda staring at me coldly. The one person I thought would defend me. I didn't have to ask what he meant by 'right,' to know he was referencing my Soc roots. I stared at him, shocked. The room had become so silent that it was deafening. I sat down feeling the weight of five gazes all trained on me. Doing my best to ignore the tears that threatened to fall either of embarrassment or betrayal, I refused to show any weakness to the greasers so I held my head up so that I was facing them. So one second it's honorary greaser, and the next is get the hell out?

I broke the silence, but only to dig myself in deeper with something more destructive. "And you're the one to talk?" I didn't need to say anything more, my gaze flickering between him and Darry was enough for them to figure out what I was eluding to. Soda gave me an ice cold stare, telling me not to say anything. I was surprised that his ocean blue eyes could show any coldness. I silenced myself, but felt rage bubbling under my surface.

Two-bit tried to change the subject. "So they actually…killed somebody?" I couldn't help but feel irritated by him. I just said that a minute ago.

Dally nodded, writhing his hands anxiously. It took him a few moments to speak. "Yeah. They met up with me and Cecily at Buck's place and told us what happened, then they just left, most likely to try and stay out of the public eye." He explained, careful to not say anything about Windrixville.

I looked up to find Soda's eyes on me, mixed with anger and hurt. I couldn't understand why, and for a few seconds searched my mind in confusion. Then I thought of what Dally had just said.

'met up with Me and Cecily at Bucks place… '

I was almost sickened that he was thinking about that over the fact that his younger brother was now officially an outlaw. It seemed so…uncharacteristic of him and just so coldhearted. I was so angry at him right now. But I instead calmed myself down, and decided to bring the conversation further. "So…what do we do now?"

"'We'" I heard Soda mumble contemptuously.

The comment stung, but I pretended I didn't hear it. "I figure the fuzz will be getting involved sooner or later."

The room was quiet for a moment, before Soda said, "The cops are probably gonna questions us, Darry, tryin' to see if anythings wrong here." I looked over at Soda angrily. That's what I just said! How can he just pretend I'm not here? He was purposely avoiding my stare.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to help, but instead you're pretending I'm not here! If there's something you need to say, then say it!" I whirled on Sodapop, as I felt my anger boil over.

He met my loud tone, speaking in a voice I never imagined he could muster. "You know what? I will. It's you Socs who are causing all this trouble. If not for you, Johnny and Ponyboy wouldn't have blood on their hands. If it weren't for you, Darry wouldn't have even been angry in the first place! You sit there, a high-and-mighty Soc, acting like you actually are trying to help us Greasers out when you're the ones who caused this whole mess anyways. So maybe it would be better if you just left!"

My mouth was gaping by the time he was finished with his ranting. I shut it quickly. I was completely taken off guard. For once, I couldn't think of something clever to say, for once, I was speechless. A single tear escaped my watering eyes. I hurriedly wiped it away. "Stop talking about me like that!" I suddenly exclaimed, surprised by the power in my own voice. "You think just 'cause a few Socs seem to hate you and jump you that we are all like that? How could you make the assumption that all Socs were as cold-hearted and cruel as the few you've actually met?" I took a break, needing to catch a breath. "Well, maybe I'm wrong about assumptions. You know, I used to think that not all Greasers were hating, violent, and as cruel as they seem. I thought that there were a few who truly cared, and thought differently then the rest. But I guess I was wrong." How could he say all that after what happened between us? Had his brother said something to him? I stood in the center of the room and flicked a glance to the door. But this time I wasn't going to run out.

Soda caught my glances, and bared his fists at his sides. "Just gonna run away when things actually get hard? Your such a Soc, Cecily." His angry voice made me freeze. Fresh tears welled in my eyes. "I don-"

"You don't what? You don't know why Dally saved me from dying? You don't know why you stick up for your brother, even though he caused this entire mess? You don't know what you saw in me?" I stopped for a second for the reaction to set in. I didn't realize until now the hurt look in his eyes.

"Dammit, Cecily," he said, almost to himself. He looked down at his hands with the entire gangs eyes on him. I wondered absently if they figured that me and Soda had had a moment earlier. I looked over to Dally, who seemed unmoved.

I continued while I had the floor. "What? Your going to say how bad Socs are? How evil and unfair and spoiled we are? I don't believe you for a second, because you obviously didn't think the same thing when you were kissing me. Or was that just an accident?" I felt like I was on fire. I didn't want to stop for him to get a chance to respond, but I didn't know what else to add.

The others looked at him like he was a traitor. Except Dally. He stared at me and him back and forth, with resentment in his eyes. I felt like I would shrivel up and die under his questioning gaze. I pushed down the other feelings that rose up inside me and sat down, feeling oddly like I had won, and like I had made a mistake at the same time.

Soda locked eyes with mine, with something almost different behind them. Something that was betrayed. A flare of anger sparked inside me at the thought of that. If anything it was him who betrayed me. How could he act like I had been the one who ruined everything? I thought briefly onto earlier that night, when I was showing him my Jiu Jitsu. He seemed so…in love? If that was the right term. But when I came back from Bucks place he was cold and distant, like it had never happened and I was simply just another Soc to another Greaser.

I felt so overwhelmed; I had to get out of the house. Turning my back to the group, I briskly paced towards the door, tears rolling down my face. The cool pre-dawn breeze was so calming, yet bracing. I walked forward onto the porch and leaned against the railing as I stared at the horizon. The sun would be rising soon.

The Sunrise. I remember always loving it as a kid. Whenever I was mad or upset, I would watch it, feeling all my problems disappear as the promise of a new and better day presented itself. I doubt it would help now.

Where had I gone wrong in this? One minute, I'm having the time of my life, the next: someone's dead, two friends are on the run, and suddenly I'm the bad guy. I wanted for the first time in awhile to actually leave and go back to the West side. Leave them to sort out there own problems, because apparently I was the cause of all of them. Why had I even let myself get involved in the first place? I should've left right after I'd been saved and so I wouldn't have had the chance to know any of them. Now I felt like I was in too deep, almost compelled to try and fix things wether I was at fault or not. I doubted that they would let me back in, not after the previous revelations, so I opted to leave.

I started down the steps, misery and guilt churning through me as I walked. Just as I was down the door swung open from behind me. I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and crossed my arms, surprised that I found Dally standing there when I swiveled around.

I sighed, leaning against the railing to face him. "What." It came out more of a statement and less of a question.

He looked at me, without his usual irritation and smirk. He took a slow step in my direction, "Where are you going?"

I wondered why of all things he could've asked he chose to ask where I was going, as if he didn't know the answer already. I took another step down the stairs and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Home. To the West side."

The simply, matter-of-factly way I said that statement seemed to take him back a bit. "Why?" He began, but cut himself off. I could tell Dally didn't know what to say.

"You know I don't belong here. Well, apparently I don't, according to them." I said, motioning to the house. I felt a stab of sadness in my heart when my thoughts revisited what had happened only minutes earlier.

"What happened when you were here?" Dally's question caught me off guard. I played dumb, though I knew what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he said knowingly, "What went on between you and Soda earlier?"

I felt myself freeze for a second. I didn't want to tell him the truth, but I couldn't just lie, either. I gave it away earlier. I could stall, though. "Why do you want to know?"

He gave me a long look. "I don't-I don't know, just- just tell me." He answered unsurely.

Normally, I would have teased him for caring about me, and mock his feelings, but instead I simply answered him, not in the mood to play games. "Nothing, Dally. We just kissed." I didn't even look at him to see how it registered before I added, "But apparently it was just a huge mistake."

I tried to, but I knew I couldn't hide how much I cared in my voice. I could tell Dally picked it up, by the way sadness flashed across his face. We both looked away, unable to hold each other's gazes. I was suddenly reminded of Bucks place, when Dally kissed me. Was that the same? I looked at him again, judging by the way he looked at me that we were thinking of the same thing. He looked over to the rising sun and stared, leaving me wondering what to say. I didn't trust myself to speak without saying something I'd regret or possibly breaking down so I turned and watched the sun with him in silence.

Within a few seconds he spoke again, but in a voice that was quiet and gentle. "Cecily," he began, not facing me. I gripped the railing and stood as he continued. "Cecily, earlier tonight, when we were at Buck's, that…" He trailed off, crossing his arms and looking up at the sky then back down at me, as if searching for what to say. After a few seconds of silent debating with himself, he sighed. "That was-"

Before he could continue the front door swung open. We both turned to face Soda, who stood looking anxious. The tension between the three of us crackled until it was almost unbearable. Dally locked hostile eyes with Soda, who returned a similar look. I couldn't stand to look at either of them.

"What do you want?" I questioned cooly, leveling my gaze with his.

"To find out what your plans are, wether you're planning to stay or not." He answered simply, the emotion gone from his voice. He was talking to me like a stranger.

I clenched my jaw, forcing a smile. "Even though YOU might not think so, I DO care, and I feel as responsible for this as you do. I'm staying." The expression on his face, well, the LACK of expression anyway, completely irritated me. I couldn't be more mad at Soda right now. How could he forget everything that's happened to us so far? I began to walk away, but I stopped, turned and faced Dally. Grabbing his collar, I pulled him down slightly so our lips met. I gave him a short, sweet kiss, and broke apart from him. "See you, babe," I murmured affectionately. I loved the look on Soda's face when I turned around. If he can forget me so fast, I'll show him I can do the same. Or at least appear I could do the same. I'm such a horrible person, not that Dally was complaining. I entered the house and smirked as I walked by Soda, who only turned and stared after me. At least I managed to get a smidgen of emotion from him.

The other Greasers' eyes burned into me as I passed through the living room. It was awkward, so I was relieved when I flung open the door to my room and slammed it a bit too hard behind me, sheltering me from their judgmental stares. I leaned against the door and strained to hear if they said anything, but it remained silent. Warily, I crossed my room and fell backwards on my bed. I didn't bother changing or turning off the light, I let myself to succumb to my emotional and physical exhaustion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprised With what happened? Don't worry, you might not be for long. Give me feedback on what you think so far and what you'd like to happen!**


	7. Someone Else

**Author's Note: Enjoy another chapter! Yes, I know this one is far shorter than the last ones. Sorry! I've been busy, and could only type so much. I wanted to give you all something to read, just in case I don't update for awhile.**

* * *

10:05. My eyes widened in shock at the time being displayed on the clock. It was getting late, and I had to get up. I lethargically changed into a new pair of bell-bottom jeans and a nice blue blouse. With nothing to do, I walked over to the window, letting the warm, rising sun bathe me in its light. I let my eyes flutter closed as I sat there contented, like a lazy cat laying in a bright patch of sun. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to the night before. So much had happened, that I doubt I had the events straight in order in my head. It all slowly came back. Me and Soda. Me and Dally. Ponyboy and Johnny KILLED someone. What Soda said. What I said. What I did.

A knock at my door tore me abruptly from my thoughts. I dragged my fingers through my hair quickly in attempt to make myself look decent. "Come in," I said hesitantly, turning to face the door. It opened to reveal a nervous looking Soda.

He scratched the back of his head, struggling to meet my eyes. "Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" His voice was shaky, matching the anxiety in his body language.

I instantly regretted inviting him in. "Sure," I said half-heartedly as I dug my fingernails into the window sill. I set my sights outside the window, sensing him come up behind me. I tried not to tense up at his close proximity.

"I'm sorry." I was completely taken off guard by his words. I turned to face him, staring deep into his blue eyes. He seemed to be able to sense my confusion, so he elaborated. "about last night. I should've told you."

Now I was really confused. I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes. "Told me what?" I asked, wondrously. I almost didn't care what he said. All I could think about was that he was back to normal; the same as he was before.

Soda exhaled, sitting on my bed. "I'm- Well, it's just that I've been, you know, I-" He stopped. "Let me start over. 'Us' was a mistake."

"Smooth," I muttered angrily, "Since when was there an 'us'?" I added sharply.

"No," he corrected, "I just mean when we kissed. I didn't mean to mislead you, or anything. I'm already in a relationship."

I shrugged it off, trying to hide my disappointment. "It's alright." But inside I was raging. _How do you just forget you're in a relationship?_

Soda brightened. "Thank you for understanding. I just got a little carried away last night. We were so close, and I haven't seen Sandy for so long. She moved to Florida- but anyway, I'm in love with her, and everything. Gosh, I don't mean to ramble, or nothing. I'm thinking about MARRYING her." I felt myself deflate on the inside, but nodded as he spoke. I don't know how, but he seemed simultaneously happy and sad at the same time when he talked about her. "That's why I acted so rudely the other day. I guess its like I'm compelled to hate you. Not that I really have anything against you, its just-"

"It's fine. I get it." I said quickly, beginning to feel flustered. I really wanted him to shut up and leave. "Its a Soc -Greaser thing. Trust me. I understand; I've been there." I began babbling as a nervous habit.

He sighed, taking in what I said. "Oh. You and Dally," he said nonchalantly, with a look on his face that I couldn't place.

I wanted to jump and say that that wasn't what I meant, but I decided to roll with it. Was it what I meant? Wether or not a bit of jealousy never hurt anyone, even If I would feel guilty later. "Yeah, but it's…different between us. It just…works."

"Yeah, I get it." He responded, quickly stopping me from continuing. We sat there for an awkward, silent minute before he stood up. "I'm glad we could clear this up, and stay friends. Thanks for being so understanding." And like that, he was gone.

Was that the answer I wanted? No, not at all. I felt irritated- more like enraged- that it was a 'Soc-Greaser' thing. I definitely wasn't happy with that excuse. It was just so much unlike him to think that. I say that and he just…agreed and left. As much as I wanted to keep arguing with him I knew it would be better just to leave him alone. Eventually I would either forget him, or find someone else. I just wasn't completely certain that Dally was that 'someone else.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Is Dally Cecily's someone else? Or should she continue to pursue Soda, regardless of the odds? Let me know what you think! :)**


	8. At Fault

The next two days pass so fast I barely register them. Everyday its the same: news reports on Bob's murder, everyone worrying about the boys, lying low from the fuzz, avoiding the Socs, and the other Greasers walking on eggshells around me. Except for Soda; some where over the last few days me and him had gotten onto better terms and there was no more 'moments,' at least on his end. I couldn't help but feeling stuck and a bit betrayed, and now even Dally kept his distance. It was ironic that Soda was maybe the only person I could have a relatively normal conversation with.

At some point yesterday Soda sent a letter to Sandy, explaining his feelings for her and how he wanted to marry her. That was the only time since our conversation two days earlier that I felt like breaking down. I had to walk out and seek shelter at my Jiu Jitsu studio for a few hours last night before I was calm enough to go home, and when I did I entered right in the middle of one of there loud beer-fueled poker games. This time they actually decided to pay me any mind, but most made it clear that they didn't want me to join from the looks plastered on their faces. I felt sickened and angry that they would waste time playing poker while Johnny and Ponyboy were still out in the wilderness somewhere. Well, I guess only Dally could be calm, as he knew where they were. Then I realized that I was the one practicing Jiu Jitsu for four hours straight and they never even crossed my mind. But I guess I knew where they were, too.

I was too tired that night to come out of my room, so I ended up falling asleep to the melody of my radio with my Jiu Jitsu Gi on.

I woke up before anyone else, sweaty and breathing rapidly from a nightmare. I checked for a few frantic seconds that it wasn't real before I laid back down. My heart was beating so loud you could hear it from across the room.

I turned onto my side so I could check my clock: 5:45. Unable to fall asleep and too restless to lay any longer I quickly showered, changed, and found myself on the stoop of the Curtis' house, watching the pink-blue sky change color as the sun rose.

Then a police car pulled up. My first instinct was to run, but I had to appear casual. "Hello, officer." I greeted calmly when they exited their car. Despite my calm voice, my heart was beating rapidly. I held my breath as they approached me. I was never fond of police, as I had seen them so much growing up.

"Would you be Cecily Weaver?" one of them asked in a low, gruff voice. I nodded slowly. "We need to talk to you down at the station for a bit, miss."

I stood defensively. "What for?" I felt I already knew the answer.

"We'll explain on the way over."

"Could I go tell someone I'm going?"

"Is that the Curtis' house?" I nodded. "I also need to speak to Ponyboy Curtis' brothers, Sodapop and Darrel Curtis as well. Would you mind bringing them out?" I once again nodded, heading inside.

I flew open the door and sped down the hallway. "Cecily!" I heard a hushed voice call. I looked over into the living room, where I saw Soda looking at me bewilderedly from besides the window. Darry stood in the doorframe behind him.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Darry stepped forward. "They need to talk to us. They have Dally in the car. I called him before they took him. He knows, but we need to get our story straight. Tell them it was self defense. They killed Bob in self defense," he was reeling of instructions as he paced, a dead-serious look in his eyes. I could tell he was repeated with how quick and repetitive his speech was. "They killed him in self defense, and then they ran away, afraid of punishment, y'all understand?" Suddenly he stopped, looking Soda and I straight forwardly. "Don't mess up the story, we'll just look guilty."

I rolled my eyes. "It's like you don't think I ever dealt with police before. Trust me, I can handle this." I tried to stand confidently as I followed them out of the house and to the police cruisers. The cops opened the door and put me in the car with Dally and the other two in the car behind us. For some reason I started feeling nervous, like I was the one being arrested. This will be so EASY. All I had to do was give them the story straight and keep confident. I stared out the window, repeating what I would say once we got to the station in my head.

Dally interrupted my thoughts. "You nervous, Cecily?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No way, this isn't going to be that hard, right?" I sounded too much like I was trying to reassure myself.

"Darry explained to you what to say?" Dally inquired.

"Yeah," I answered, "He told me to say it was self-defense, and that they ran away in fear of punishment." Dally nodded in approval.

He turned towards me, shaking his hands to add effect. "Remember: If they ask you something we haven't covered, tell a convincing lie. Don't stutter, or stop. Act natural. If you seem nervous, or unsure, or mess up your story, man, there'll be trouble. You got that?"

I nodded, finding it annoying that he couldn't just trust me. "Yeah, I got it. They have no reason to be suspicious of me. I'm more worried about you guys." I cringed when I realized that came out as an insult, so I elaborated, "the cops will automatically assume you're to blame, mainly because of where you're from."

He nodded, looking bothered. I was going to say that Socs got the same amount of trouble, but I doubted he would believe me.

The rest of the drive continued in silence, and the next thing I knew, we were pulling up in front of the small gray building reading "Tulsa Police Department". I was led out of the car and joined by the others as we entered the main lobby. "Right this way." An officer led, pointing us down a hall. A line of doors appeared, most reading "Interrogation Room". The name of the rooms themselves didn't sit well with me at all.

An older officer led me into the first room. I gave a reassuring smile to the group before they disappeared behind the door. "Sit." The officer instructed. I listened. "I am Officer Boswell. I just have a few questions to ask you about recent events." I nodded, and he proceeded. He opened a folder on his end of the table. He removed a some pictures, and slid them towards me. "Do you recognize this gentleman?"

"Yes," I answered, staring at the picture calmly, "That's Robert Sheldon, the- the man who was recently murdered."

The Officer nodded. "How did you know him, and how well?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, well, we were mutual friends. He and my boyfriend ran in the same gang. I hardly knew him."

"Could you elaborate on 'Gang'?"

"Yes," I conceded, "They're not actually gangs, but he was part of a group called the Socials, or Socs who live on the West Side."

The Officer once again nodded. "Yes, I do believe I have heard of this before." I felt like rolling my eyes. _You've definitely heard about this before_, I thought. "What do you think was the cause of this murder?" He continued.

"Gang Violence." I answered flatly.

"Are you saying there was some kind of gang fight?"

I pursed my lips. "No, not at all. I know these people, and I figure Bob was drunk. Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis only acted in self-defense."

"So you do know Robert?" The Officer asked confused.

I looked at him, undaunted. "He knew my boyfriend Joshua-which I mentioned earlier- and I knew his girlfriend. She complained about him being drunk when we were together at a drive in."

The officer laboriously took notes, looking intently from me and to the clip board he wrote on. "What is her name? His girlfriend?"

"Cherry Valance."

He nodded and again went to his notes. It was difficult not to lean over and try to peek at what he wrote. He looked up at me again, "You mentioned you were at a drive in?"

I leaned back, retelling the events of the drive in and who I was with. He scribbled on his notepad vigorously. "So both suspects were with you?"

"Yes, they were," I concluded. "But they went to a lot around here and I went to Ponyboy's house right after." I didn't like how he called them 'suspects,' when they were "innocent until proven guilty'.

The officer suddenly looked interested. "Why would you not go to your own house? Ms. Weaver, I'm afraid I did not catch where YOU lived."

I scratched my nose, but put my hand down immediately. I didn't want to show how nervous I was. I cleared my throat and continued. "I live on the West side. I was on the East side to visit some friends."

"But you are directly affiliated with the Socials, am I correct?"

"Y-yes." Damn.

He jotted something down quickly before continuing. "Your parents phoned us on the night of the murder at around 3:00 in the morning. They said you had been out with your boyfriend…"

"Joshua." I interjected, regaining my confidence. I completely forgot about my parents.

"Yes. You had left your house with Joshua at around 7:00 that night. Did he know that you had left to go to the drive in with rival gang members?"

Why was that important? "I'm sorry officer, but what does this have to do with the murder?"

Instead of answering he took to his notepad. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he spoke again. "A few more hours and your parents would've tried to make it a missing person case. Why didn't you go home later that night?"

"I still don't understand what this has to do with the murder and suspects. I didn't go home because it was late."

He put his pen down and leaned into the table. "Too late? To go onto your own gangs territory? I would imagine that you would be most in danger on the territory of a rival gang."

"Look," I started up, "You want the truth? Fine. My boyfriend and his friends are complete assholes who almost killed me. If not for the Greasers, I would be dead. Why didn't I go back home? Really? If I did, I would put myself in danger."

Officer Boswell looked a bit stunned for a moment. He took a quick note. "If what you're saying is true; about your boyfriend, about Mr. Cade and Mr. Curtis being attacked by Socs at 2:00 in the morning, would you figure that a few Socials may have gone out in search of you?"

I answered carefully. "Most likely…Why?"

"I mean, do you think that your absence from home could have set this in motion? Is it possible that Robert and his friends went out to search for you, but decided to cause trouble in there drunken state?"

I gaped at him, my heart sped up, and my hands went clammy. My brain clicked. I didn't want to admit it, but everything he just said was probably the truth. I pressed my palm against my mouth as my eyes watered. Was this all my fault?

"What- What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Just getting the timeline straight, for when we file the report." He said flatly, taking a few more notes and putting it away in a file. "One last question: Where are the boys now?"

My blood ran cold and my heart skipped a beat. I tried to steady my wavering voice. "I don't know, sir. I haven't seen them since the drive-in."

He nodded and opened the door, directing me to the way out. I couldn't help but notice that the expression he wore was of distrust; he didn't believe me. I fast walked out, catching my breath and trying to hold back tears. It never once occurred to me that I could have brought them here.

I wound the corner to the lobby, where I met with Soda and Dally. I gave them a wane smile and sat down, feeling clammy and unsteady. I glanced there direction, only to find them trained on me with worried eyes. I spoke in as strong a voice as I could muster. "How did it go for you guys?"

Dally shrugged his shoulders, discontented. "They asked me if I knew where they were. It's like, how would I know, man?" he laughed. "Too bad they're too stupid to realize that I actually do know.''

I laughed too. "Might not want to say that too loud," I warned, but only half-heartedly. I took to twirling a piece of my hair between my fingers; a nervous habit.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

For whatever reason, his concern annoyed me. Even though he made it seem like we could be best friends after our little talk, I couldn't help but feel distant from him and standoffish whenever we talked. "Nothing," I snapped.

Soda paced near me, and sat besides me. "I know that's not the truth. What'd they say?"

His presence only made the whole situation worse. I fought back the quickly forming tears. "It's all my fault." I muttered to myself, which came out to loud.

"What?"

"Nothing," I breathed, wiping the back of my hand over my mouth. I quickly thought of an alibi. "It's been a long day." Then I changed the subject, hoping that it wouldn't be too obvious. "Yeah, the questioned me too. About everything." My voice cut again. I cleared my throat and writhed my hands together.

Soda looked at me concerned. "Cecily-"

"She's FINE." Dally said forcibly, lighting a cigarette. I silently thanked him. I didn't know If I should tell them or not, that it could all be my fault. I didn't say anything; it wasn't set in stone, anyway.

I threw a glance to Soda, who looked like he was suppressing anger. I put a hand on his shoulder to placate him, "I'm fine, really. Nothing happened. I just…feel guilty. I guess because I'm a Soc." It sounded to me like a weak excuse, but it seemed to pacify them both. I leaned back in my chair, waiting for Darry to come out of questioning so we could both leave.

Dally leaned over to me, and whispered, "Meet me tonight at ten, alright?"

"Why?"

Dally threw a glance over his shoulder. "I don't wanna say here, I'll explain then." I nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: A bit of a cliff hanger for you there. Please continue to R&R, favorite and follow! Please continue to leave your comments and opinions. Thank you!**


	9. Drive

**Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter! Don't worry, the next one should be longer. Things are going to start getting intense in the next couple chapters! So be prepared! ;)**

* * *

"Dally?" I whispered as I paced the sidewalk beneath the flickering street light. I stood in front of his car, looking for where he was. It was passed ten, so where was he?

Suddenly a hand flew to my mouth, suppressing the scream that followed. Was it the Socs again? I quickly calmed down, as I had been taught in Jiu Jitsu, and got into a firm fighting stance. Using my hands, I broke their grip on my mouth and gripped their forearm tightly. With a grunt, I bent down and curled my back, rolling my attacker over my shoulder blades and smacking them onto the concrete. My attacker let out a moan. Wait…

"Dally! What the hell is wrong with you?" And why was my Jiu Jitsu instructor not here to see that?

He groaned as he sat up, clutching his back with one hand and elbow with the other. "How did you do that?" He looked up at me, bewildered. I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at his disheveled appearance.

"Jiu Jitsu. I'm a purple belt with four stripes." I stopped and laughed, reaching down to help him up as I did. "If my Sensei had been here I probably would have been graduated to a brown belt."

He stood up and brushed himself off, looking slightly humiliated. He spoke after few seconds. "I don't remember you telling me that you knew Jiu Jitsu. Thanks for the heads up."

I rolled my eyes, feeling a bit guilty. Soda was the only one I told that to. "What if I didn't know Jiu Jitsu? You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a Soc!"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "No harm done. Well, at least not to you."

I laughed along with him for a few minutes, before I could ask, "So, what are we doing here?"

"Okay, so you were there when I told Pony and Johnny where to go, right?" I nodded. "Well, we's gonna go meet up, see what's up." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Soda wrote a letter he wanted me to give 'em too. Anyway, I want to tell them what's been goin' on. You know, with like the fuzz." He pulled out and lit a cigarette.

I nodded, getting into his car as he opened the door for me. "Are we going to bring them back?"

"No." he said flatly.

Shaking my head, I said, "Alright, but sooner or later they'll have to come back, right?"

"Maybe when the heat dies down."

I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. "MAYBE when the heat dies down? Johnny would only get charged for acting in defense and Ponyboy probably wouldn't be charged at all! The sooner we get them back the better."

He started the car up then turned to stare at me. "We can't risk it. Johnny'll probably get the electric chair and Pony will be thrown in jail as an accomplice. They just need to hide out." He pulled away from the sidewalk and down the road.

"Don't say that!" I argued, fear creeping into my voice. "Thats not going to happen! They'll be fine!"

I could hear the police mans voice from earlier in my head again. _I mean, do you think that your absence from home could have set this in motion? Is it possible that Robert and his friends went out to search for you, but decided to cause trouble in there drunken state? _Maybe they WOULDN'T be fine.

"So, tell me about Jiu-Jitsu." Dally asked, sensing my worry. I looked up in surprise, happy to see the caring look in his eyes. I was grateful to be distracted from my swirling thoughts, at least for a few miles.


	10. Self Defense

My eyes fluttered open, though they could hardly stay that way for more than a few seconds. My eyelids were heavy with tiredness. I stared blankly out the windshield at the ever stretching road, hardly visible if not for the headlights.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"About four."

I sat up, and stretched. "You've been driving for six hours? I could take over, if you want."

Dally shook his head, with a yawn. "That's okay. Just talk to me so I don't fall asleep."

I shrugged. "Okay, uh, so tell me about your life."

His lips formed a smile in contempt. "Different topic. How about your life?"

I adjusted to the sudden change and thought for a minute. "It depends what you want to know about."

"Anything. I don't care."

I continued on to tell him about my family, and my rank among the Socs. I told him about my brother, who wasn't there while I was being attacked but wasn't much better then the others in his gang. I told him about when I had first joined Jiu Jitsu as a young girl, because my father wanted me to stay safe against a possible attack from the Greasers. I realized how ironic it was that it wasn't the Greasers I needed to worry about; it was the Socs themselves.

"So what about when this is all over?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When Johnny and Pony are back, when what happens happens, everything goes relatively back to normal. What'll happen, you know, with you?"

I felt myself blush slightly. I knew exactly what he meant. Giving him a knowing smirk, I teased, "Aw, are you going to miss me? You don't want me to leave?"

"Are you going to leave?" Dally asked. He sounded serious, and immune to my teasing. It seemed like a simple question, but so much rode on it. There was an odd mix of worry, blended with a yearning hope. Like when you ask a question you know the answer to, when you know the inevitable bad that is about to happen, but you still hope.

I think we both knew what my answer would be. "I have to. My parents and friends thought that I was missing until now. Its not like I'm going to a different planet. I can still visit you guys. ."

He kept his eyes on the road and smiled. "I would like that." It was a short and simple response, but it meant so much.

I leaned over from the passenger seat and kissed him on the cheek. I gazed at him with playful eyes. "Just in case I don't get the chance to later." Then I leaned against his arm and held his hand as he continued driving, blushing and grinning like an idiot until I nodded off again.

When I woke again it was to the sound of the car door slamming. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the sun that penetrated the car windshield. A large, old church sat in front of the car, looming ominously over us. I pushed myself off from Dally's shoulder and out of my seat. "Follow me," Dally instructed. I followed him, looking over the abandoned, boarded up church once I got outside.

We looked through a few of the dusty, cracked windows, trying to spot the two; sure enough, Johnny and Ponyboy lay asleep in the center of the building. Dally found an entrance, and led us in. "Pony? Johnny?" He called.

Johnny and Ponyboy snapped up instantly, looking relieved to see him. "How you guys been?" He asked, then laughed. "What happened to you hair? It looks tuff."

I laughed, too. I didn't say anything ,but he looked ridiculous with blond hair. Upon seeing me, the boys smiled warmly. I was surprised at the warmth they showed towards me, before I remembered they weren't there when me and the other Greasers had our big fallout.

Dally handed Ponyboy Soda's letter. I read it over his shoulder, noticing how many grammatical errors there were. When he finished Dally spoke up, sounding anxious. "You guys hungry?"

They nodded hungrily. "If I eat any more baloney I might die," Johnny said, looking wistfully at package of meat and bread on a table behind them. I also noticed a book, strewn to the side with dog-eared pages. "What book is that?" I asked as I went to pick it up.

"It's Gone With The Wind," Ponyboy answered. "I've been readin' it when we got bored."

I nodded slowly as I read the inside cover. "Yeah, I've read it before." I said absent-mindedly, letting my mind wander over my memories. After a few minutes, I set the book down and followed the three out to Dally's car.

So, what's been goin' on, Dally?" Johnny asked curiously, enjoying some french fries. "With the investigation, and all that."

Dally looked over to him and answered. "Nothing much, now. They're still looking for you guys, man. It's crazy. We actually got called into the station, the fuzz tried to find out where you's was at. Isn't that right, Cec?"

I smiled and lightly blushed at the nickname. "Yeah, they were drilling me about all kinds of things. Asking me how I knew each and everyone of you. It went well, considering we had our story straight; right now they're thinking it was Self-Defense." Even though Dally sat in front of me, I could tell he wore an angry expression.

"Self-Defense? If it's self defense, I can go back now!" Johnny exclaimed, Dally cast me back an angry look as he turned to face Johnny.

Dally spoke tentatively. "It's not for sure, you might want to wait it out-"

"What would I do that for?" Johnny continued, "I can go home, It's not like I'm goin' to jail, or nothin'!" He and Ponyboy seemed to rejoice at the idea. I smiled, turned to look at Dally's annoyed expression, then went solemn.

"What? No one's ever been executed for acting in self-defense. If they hide out any longer they'll look guilty." I reasoned, getting amiable looks from the boys.

Dally turned around to face me, looking angry. "I don't remember the officers telling us that they WOULD be tried for acting in defense." He said flatly.

I shrugged, glancing over at Johnny, who didn't seem to care. "Let's just go back. It couldn't get worse if we returned sooner. Besides, if we don't, we can't just live out in hiding forever."

"Alright." Dally said emotionlessly, though a bit of anger crept into his voice. He started the car and began to drive. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

After a few seconds of quiet driving he added, "Oh, did I tell you we had a spy?"

Me and the boys faced him with interest. Not even I knew that, and I was there the entire time. "The red-head from the drive-in. Cherry something?"

I looked down, anger and annoyance engulfing me. "Cherry Valance," I hissed through my teeth. Why would she bother to help them? I wondered as we sped away from the Dairy Queen and back out to the country.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for sticking with the story this far! Continue to voice your opinions and thoughts! I'll have the next chapter soon, but if you've seen the movie or read the book, you know what's coming. :'(**


	11. Through the Fire and Flames

**Author's Note: And here is where it begins to get sad. :'(**

* * *

"What the hell?" Dally asked as we drove down the dirt road. I sat wide-eyed, staring up at the church, now engulfed in flames. A large group of people were amassed outside the church, saying children were trapped inside. I felt my mouth go dry, and my heart begin to race. Ponyboy looked the same way. He jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the church. "Jesus…" Dally muttered, as he turned to follow him. He put the car in park a few meters from the burning structure.

"Pony!" Johnny called, immediately running after his friend. Dally tried to call them back, but it was of no avail.

I stood up. "What the hell are they doing? They'll get themselves killed!" I yelled, feeling exasperated. Dally glanced up at me. His eyes full of swirling nervousness. I knew why they ran. They felt responsible for setting the church on fire. And if they died, I would too feel responsible. Responsible for their deaths, knowing I could have been the first domino in the effect to fall. "We have to help them." I hopped out of the car and ran to where they were. I could hear Dally behind me.

"No! Cecily, wait!" Dally managed to catch up with me and grab my arm. He spun me to face him and put both his hands on my upper arms. "It's to dangerous. I cant risk you getting hurt."

I looked at him, disgusted, and pulled out of his grasp. "They're going to get hurt in there. We HAVE to go after them!" I yelled over my shoulder as I began my run to the church. I dodged pale onlookers until I got to an open window of the burning building.

"Ponyboy! Johnny! Are you guys okay?" I called into the roaring flames. I searched hurriedly into the fire and blackened wood in an effort to locate them. Movement from the right side of my eye caught my attention.

"We're right here!" Ponyboy shouted, escorting a few kids in my direction. He had an arm up to his face to protect it from the flames. "I need you to haul them out the window!"

I nodded and took the first one into my arms. I pulled her over the ledge and onto the grass outside, where she tore off running, blackened by dust. Suddenly a figure appeared at my side, yanking a couple of the children out of the window and planting them on the ground. Dally. I barely acknowledged his presence as Ponyboy ran back into the building again. I went in with him, despite Dally''s protests.

The heat seared my skin, bringing tears to my eyes. I ignored the pain and followed Pony, often losing him in the choking black air. I sputtered as I breathed in the smoke swirling around us.

"Cecily!" Johnny called, from off in the distance; I couldn't see him, but I could hear he was close. I began to run towards him. Suddenly a searing hot wooden beam crashed down, clipping my leg. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I saw blood begin to run from the wound, blocking out the pain. I paid no attention and found Johnny with two more children. "Take them out," He instructed urgently, "I'm gonna see if I can find more of them."

"Be careful!" I called as he ran further into the smoke, disappearing from sight. I put both my arms around them, herding them to the window where Dally waited. I shushed them, trying to soothe their small cries. Ash and dust flew around us , making it hard to locate the window.

"Dally!" I called, hoping to see the light of the window come through.

"Cecily! Cecily! Are you okay?" His worried voice carried over to me, barely audible. I located the source and walked the children forward, until the window finally came into view. I lifted them up to Dally, who passed them to the crowd in back of him. I turned to go again, when a loud creaking above me made me freeze.

"Cecily! Come back here!" Dally spoke hurriedly, signaling me with his hands. His eyes were fixed above my head. I let my eyes wander up, finding a burning chunk of the ceiling coming loose. I took a careful step toward the window. The burning wood bent more, causing ash and sparks to rain down on me. I screamed as they touched my face, burning me. Dally screamed, too, reaching a hand out to pull me. All I could think of was running, so I chose to bolt the remaining distance to the window. I ran in hopes of making it, but I clumsily fell over debris littered along the path. As I landed I held out my forearms to catch my fall. Suddenly a massive pain erupted from my arm. Consequently I screamed a blood curdling shriek, thought it was probably drowned out amidst the chaos. I stared down at my left arm, which began to bleed heavily. Lifting it up carefully, I gaped at the wound staring back. A sharp chunk of wood was stabbed nearly through the whole of my lower arm. I couldn't move; every time I even flexed a finger, the crushing pain returned to the sensitive nerves.

"Cecily? Cecily, where are you?" I heard Dally's scared voice call towards me.

"Dally! Help me!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Help me, Dally." I respond, with much less volume. I was hyperventilating, and my head was becoming light with intake of ash and smoke.

"Cecily?" I heard him ask again, this time sounding even more scared, and very desperate as well.

The shapes around me blurred, and I could hear my heart beat in my ears. "Help me…" I weakly called, before laying down and trying to stop the world from spinning. Heat seared all my exposed skin and ash clogged my lungs. I managed a weak gasp.

Then an arm roughly tore me from the ground. I screamed in pain, holding my left arm, still with wood lodged inside

Dally held me in his arms, and ran to the now open door. "Your going to be fine. I promise," He said, sounding doubtful. Ponyboy lied on the grass outside. I weakly glanced back at the Church, and at the piece of the roof a second from falling. Then I saw Johnny.

"Wait. Johnny. The roof…." My voice was weak. My eyes were heavy, and I knew I was about to faint. The last thing I remembered was Johnny under the falling roof and a loud scream that filled my ears, then I blacked out.


	12. Letter

I woke with a start, images of the fire coming back to me. Then I realized that I wasn't at the church; I was in a hospital. The room that surrounded me was bleached white and nearly empty, save a T.V., I.V., a beeping machine, and the bed I was lying on. I couldn't stop staring at the drip and heart rate monitor, mostly because they didn't make sense. I recalled wood being stuck in my arm, and some burns on my face. Was I more injured then I thought I was?

My lower left arm was wrapped in gauze. Bringing my right hand up to my face, I could slightly register a tenderness in the flesh, similar to when you get a sunburn. "Cecily? Good, you're awake."

I snapped my head up at the nurse who had just stepped into my room. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, a couple days."

"What happened to me?" I said, pointing to the I.V. and heart monitor.

She shrugged. "Don't worry, you're fine, save your arm, of course. The other equipment is only precaution. You had begun having night terrors while you were asleep, sending your heart rate through the roof. The I.V. is simply a minor sedative to help you sleep." The explained, never losing her cheery grin.

Suddenly I got a pit in my stomach. "What about Johnny, Ponyboy, and Dallas?" I asked, holding my breath. I feared her answer.

"Mr. Curtis was dismissed from the hospital almost immediately, with no real injuries. Dallas is still here, but only for a few minor burns. He has caused us great trouble though," she said with a laugh, "And for Johnny," her smile disappeared, and was replaced with a serious look, "he suffered very severe burns, and is not looking too well. He suffered trauma to his back, as well…"

She didn't continue, but I knew what she would say. Johnny might not be able to walk, if he survived. I nodded at her grim diagnoses, and her cheerful smile returned. I tried to return it, but faltered. "May I see them?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "Johnny is in too bad of condition. The doctors are still working on him," She stopped and thought for a moment, "As for Dallas, he-" The nurse was cut off by a knock on the door. A younger nurse poked her head in.

"Ms. Weaver has a visitor," The young nurse said.

My nurse looked down at me. "Would you like them to come in? I could shoo them away, dear, if you're too tired."

"No, that's fine." I said, trying to seem polite, but I was getting a bit irritated by her happiness. If only she knew the whole of it. My nurse nodded and left the room as the younger one opened my door to let my visitor in.

Soda. He smiled at me weakly, scanning his eyes over my broken-looking body.

When both nurses disappeared, I spoke. "It's not near as bad as it looks. Trust me."

He still didn't lighten up. He looked at me grimly and approached. He sat in a chair by my bed, and ran a finger down the side of my face. "I'm glad your okay." His voice was monotonous.

Thats when I felt a pit in my stomach. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, worry bubbling to my surface.

He took his hand away, and stared at me affectionately. "I'm sure it'll heal," He said, smiling like the nurses did.

"Whats wrong with my face?" I asked feverishly, bringing a hand up to feel. My skin was mostly smooth, except on the left side of me cheek; there was a rough line lingering from my cheek bone to about an inch above my jawline. I could tell it was a scar. Grabbing a mirror only confirmed my suspicions. I almost felt like crying at the permanent blemish. Instinctively I began to move my hair, in an attempt to hide it. A stray tear rolled down my cheek. I never tended to worry about my beauty, or how i looked, but right now I was freaking out.

"Don't feel bad, you're still beautiful." Soda said, still in his emotionless voice.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked, feeling confused.

"What do you mean." The question sounded more like a statement of fact.

Now I began to get irritated with him. Since that one morning, things always felt awkward between us, and we really never talked. Now, something was different with him. "Why are you-" I cut myself off as I took his hand from my face. "What happened?"

"I just don't like seeing you like this." He said, with only a bit more emotion than before. I tore my gaze away, and rested it on my feet in self consciousness.

"Oh. You mean with my scar?" I asked, feeling hot tears well up in my eyes. I felt tempted to pick up the mirror again.

He grasped my hand and leaned over me, sadness in his eyes. "No, that's not what I meant! I meant I don't like seeing you so injured-and upset." He seemed sincere as he looked at me. A while passed as we sat just looking at each other. I was fixated on his blue eyes and him on mine, with an occasional glance to my scar. He started leaning down, in an attempt to kiss me. I leaned up to meet him, but just as our lips met I broke away from him. There was a painful and miserable look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "That was wrong." I couldn't help but recollect our little Jiu-Jitsu moment about a week ago. It seemed more like a thousand years. He ended up thinking it was wrong, and told me about Sandy. How was this kiss any different?

He didn't respond to me; he just began pacing. Soda ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly, and I could hear him breathing. That was the moment I knew something was really wrong with him. That's when I truly looked into his eyes and saw something. Something was there; something I only noticed a day or two before I left. Only now did I see the pained expression hiding behind his eyes. The thick emotion that eluded his facial expression but hid behind his ocean blue gaze. Dark circles had begun to form under his eyes, giving him a tired look. I could tell he's been up at night, restlessly, but I knew it had something to do with more than just what happened to Ponyboy. "Soda, what's wrong?" I asked, sounding like a broken record. I looked at him, hopeful for an answer.

"We just can't keep doing this," he muttered, leaning against the wall. I saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? YOU kissed ME." Then I bent my head and thought a moment. He stared at the ceiling then down at the floor again. He writhed his hands nervously. The signs he displayed only gave off one sum: Damaged. I looked at him with a soften expression. "It's because of Sandy, isn't it?"

Then he broke down. He brought a hand to his eyes and wiped away silent tears. Waves of emotion ran through him as he sank half way to the floor. "No. She's gone."

I wondered for a second what he meant. I already knew she was in Florida; he sent her a letter only a few days before. "What do you mean, gone?"

He reached into his jacket pocket without a word and pulled out an envelope. It was the letter he wrote her. Returned. Unopened. "I-" I began, not able to form words. "I'm sorry," was all I could say. For a while we sat there, me staring at the wall deep in thought, and Soda, head in his hands, sitting completely still. We didn't speak, though it felt like there was a thousand words to say. There was so much I wanted to ask him, to tell him. How I get lost in his beautiful eyes, how his smile makes me melt. I never said anything like that; in light of what happened to him, it seemed self-fish to try and move in on him now.

"Have you seen Johnny yet?" I asked casually, trying to break the silence. I could only hope that I could change the subject.

Soda sat there for a minute, before looking up at me. "What?" he asked absent-mindedly. I repeated my question. "Oh, no. they won't let us in yet. I hear he's doing pretty bad."

"What about Dally?"

He seemed annoyed by my sudden interest. "I haven't seen him but I heard he's fine." Then he stood up and made his way to the door.

He stopped in front of the door with his hand on the knob. "There's going to be a rumble tomorrow," he said, looking distant. "Between us and the Socs. It's a fair fight. No weapons."

I nodded. "I'll be there." That's when I realized what I said. If I went, first, I would be the only girl. And also, who would I fight for?

Soda didn't pick up on that fact, but instead said, "I don't think you should go. You're already hurt, and-"

"And what?" I added with a smirk.

"And maybe I like you and care about you."

Normally I would have smiled, but instead I narrowed my eyes. "What is up with you? Now that Sandy's gone you're gonna start making moves on me now, huh?" He stared at me blankly. "Soda, I don't get it. The way you treated me a week ago. Calling me a traitor, blaming me, acting like you hated me-" I shook my head wordlessly.

Soda took a step away from the door. "You want to know why I acted that way, why I treated you that way? I was trying to convince myself. Convince myself I didn't have feelings for you, that I _hated _you. I already loved somebody, and I didn't want to admit to myself that I loved someone more." I stared at him for a few seconds, feeling a bit dumb-founded.

I was about to respond to what he'd said when my nurse popped her head in the door. She jumped back a bit, surprised to find Soda right at the door. "Mr. Curtis, were you just leaving?"

He stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes, I stared back captivated. He nodded and started out the door. "I'll be back, I promise," he said, then disappeared.

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes playfully.

My nurse came to my bedside, looking bright as usual. "Ms. Weaver, I'm going to unhook you from your IV. Sit still,"

I complied as she took it out of my arm. I was happy that I could move my arm freely for the first time in the last few days. "When will I be able to leave?" I asked impatiently. All I could think about was the rumble.

She looked at me, with a humor behind her eyes. "You should be cleared in the next day or two. As long as you keep that bandage on your arm. You may get up and roam for a little though, to stretch you legs."

I hastily peeled out of my bed, and planted my self on the ground. I walked unsteadily, unused to the feeling of using my legs. Having no where else to go, I pushed out into the hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soda or Dally? Continue to leave your comments as well as favoriting, following, and Reviewing! Thank you!**


	13. For Johnny

"Hey, Cecily!" A familiar voice called. Two-bit. I saw Two-bit and Ponyboy walking down the hall, coming at my direction. "How you doing, Cecily?"

"Fine." I said with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on Johnny." Ponyboy interjected, tilting his head towards a door near my room. "You can come with us." I accepted, but I couldn't help but feel hesitant. Ignorance is bliss. I don't want to know the severity of his condition, and have to think about it 24/7. Either way, I entered the room with the two guys.

He looked so…broken. His face and back were covered with severe wounds and he had an oxygen tube hooked up to his nose. I felt stricken with grief. I had seen the piece of the roof that was about to fall. I should have warned him. Now he was lying almost dead because of me.

"Cecily? Are you alright?" Two-bit asked, looking at me wearily. I realized that I had been staring off into space and leaning against the wall, close to falling.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I assured him, getting hold of my bearings. I sat down next to Johnny, and spoke with him in a soft voice. "Hey Johnny. How are you feeling?"

I realized it was a pretty stupid question, but he still managed a bit of humor. "I've been better. A lot better." He gazed down tiredly then back at me again. "What are people saying about us? Like on the news?"

I lit up at his question. "People have been calling us heroes. No one's said anything much about a trial." We all talked with him for a while, keeping the conversation as light as possible. Two-bit left to grab a copy of "Gone With the Wind" as Johnny requested, and that's when the conversation began to go down hill.

"I'm pretty bad off, ain't I?" Johnny asked sadly. No one could really answer. "I can'0t feel anything below my back. I know I always talked about wanting to kill myself, but I don't wanna die now." I felt my heart break. "I wouldn't mind so much if there wasn't so much things I ain't done yet, so many damn things I ain't seen yet." I could feel myself begin to cry, but I tried to fight the tears. I didn't want worry Johnny, or make him any sadder than he already was. "Did you know the only time I've been out of town was when we went to Windrixville?" He added.

"Stop," Ponyboy begged, "You're going to be fine."

I didn't say anything as I wiped away silent tears that were rolling down my cheeks. Ponyboy's voice was hopeful but cautious. Two Bit came in, with the book in hand.

Johnny would probably not be able to walk again, and that was if he survived. I felt guilty that I worried so much over a scar on my face or a pained arm. Those were so small in comparison to Johnny's injuries.

Then a nurse came in. "Johnny, your mother is here to see you."

"I don't want to see her." He said sternly.

"But she's your mother," The nurse argued, looking at him with sympathy.

"I said I didn't want to see her! She's probably just going to complain about all the trouble I've caused-" Suddenly his voice cut off and his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." The nurse said, attempting to shoo us out.

Two-bit walked over and gave her the book. "Make sure he gets this." He instructed. The nurse nodded, and we left the room. "Let's go see Dally." I felt apprehensive, but I agreed. We entered Dally's room, and I thankful he was doing well; so well, he had the energy to argue with the nurse. My lips twitched in an amused smile.

He greeted us. "So, how's Johnny doing, man…?" He asked with a nervous shake of his head.

Two-Bit took it upon himself to answer. "Ya know, I don't know much about this stuff, but he ain't to good. He went out cold when we were with him earlier."

Dally held our gazes amount, sadness registering on his face. Then it became anger. I felt the same thing, rage at the situation we're in. "You hear we're having a rumble with the Socs? I ain't missin' it" He asked. mainly directed at me.

I nodded, still deciding in my head if I should go. Was that even possible? Who would I fight? Then he faced two-bit. "You still got the knife?" He put his hand out.

Two-bit looked confused a moment, so Dally elaborated. Realizing what he meant, he pulled the knife out of his pocket and flipped it open. He passed it into Dally's outstretched hand. He held it firmly, looking over it's blade.

"We're gonna have it in with those Socs!" Dally exclaimed angrily. He turned around to face us. "Let's do it for Johnny, man. Let's do it for Johnny." I could see not only a ready, raging fire in his eyes, but also a waning hope. There was that look when you hope for the impossible; when you know that the outcome you what is out of favor but you still hope anyway. When you have a bad hand at poker, but still decide to bet. After a few seconds he turned to me. "How you doing Cec?"

I slowly nodded. "I'm doing fine. I should be out of the hospital tomorrow." It just didn't seem fair. Johnny did most of the work, put himself in most of the danger, and yet, he was going to die. No, -MIGHT- he MIGHT die. I was horrified catch myself thinking anything but the same.

He seemed to have a question behind his eyes; I think we thought the same thing. "I'm going to the rumble," I said finally.

He just laughed. I felt my face grow hot at his unexpected reaction. "What are you going to do? Be our cheerleader?" He smirked at me.

"No, I want to fight." I said. Now everyone in the room stared at me in disbelief. I crossed my arms. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Dally sat up, eyeing me seriously. "You're not strong enough to beat up guys. Besides, I don't think they would try to come at you. You'd pretty much be useless."

"I beat up you, didn't I? And Soda."

Two-bit tilted his head to the side, looking at me in disbelief. "When? And did they even fight back? Besides, they let you. You think the Socs will?" He started laughing, but Dally only looked at me with embarrassment.

I stared at Two-bit, shaking my head in disbelief. I eyed the floor of the room-there was enough space-and made sure no one was around. Without warning I came forward with my left foot, and used my right foot to sweep his right foot out from under him. Right before he fell to the hard linoleum I grabbed hold of his collar. "Maybe defend yourself next time." Then I dropped him.

Ponyboy and Dally both laughed hysterically as Two-bit picked himself up off the ground. "What the hell was that? Are you like a secret Karate Master, or like a ninja, or something?"

How many times am I going to have to explain? "It's not even an asian martial art; It's Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu."

"Jiu- what?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head with a laugh. "So I'm going. Anyone have a problem with that?" They all shook their heads. "Exactly what I thought."


	14. Rumble

**Author's Note: A bit of rumble related violence, but nothing too bad. Probably because I don't consider myself a good writer of action. ;) Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

I eyed myself in the mirror. My hair was in a ponytail, leaving my scar visible. I was in a leather jacket, similar to the other Greaser's, only more slim fitting. Underneath I wore a white tee shirt. I had on a relatively loose pair of jeans, to make it easier for me to fight. Looking in the mirror was a Soc, staring back was a Greaser. I knew it was crazy, I knew people would wonder, and they would ask, and they would hate. But tonight I was going to fight for the Greasers, and I was going to fight for Johnny.

"He'll be fine, Darry. He can handle himself." I said. Darry was unsure Ponyboy would be fine in the rumble. I, for one, was sure he'd be okay. Darry gave me a sharp look, not appreciating my input. Soda, however, agreed with me. In the last day and a half, Soda and I's bond has really become stronger, and it was like when I first met him.

Darry eventually agreed, but seemed apprehensive anyway. I sat by the table watching Steve and Soda play poker. At first they didn't look at me, but when they did Steve looked shocked. "Cecily! Your scar!"

I sat back, embarrassed. Maybe I should of worn my hair down so it wasn't visible. I glanced over at Steve, "Is it that noticeable?"

He nodded, but instead of looking sad or sympathetic he looked…jealous? "It's awesome. It makes you look tough." He laughed along with Soda. "Now you look like a greaser."

I felt strangely proud in my own right. As a Soc I couldn't have cared less about how tough I looked, as long as I dressed nice and looked pretty. But having the scar made me strong looking, and maybe that was better then just having make up and trying to look beautiful.

A smile spread across my face. "Maybe you'll get one too, in the rumble." I told Steve. "Or I could just cut you." The three of us laughed as we stood up and followed the other Greasers out the door.

We all broke into a run, chanting and bumping into each other recklessly. Steve did a couple back flips, and to try and match him I did a front flip of the hood of a car. Jiu Jitsu made me flexible and strong enough to do flips like that, though it took me years to learn.

Then Darry went into serious mode. "If the fuzz show, I want you guys to run. Got that?" He aimed the question at Ponyboy, Soda, and me.

We nodded, then began to chant again. It was fun until the vacant lot came into view. At least 15 other greasers waited, silhouettes in the lamplight.

I didn't recognize them, but they seemed to recognize me. "Who'd you bring with you?" One of the greasers asked.

Darry looked confident. "She's gonna fight with us, Tim." He said, eyeing me.

Tim and the gang behind him all broke out in laughter. Typical. "She's gonna fight with us? Better hide her before the Socs come!" He said, howling with laughter.

I didn't think he was funny. "How about you shut the hell up before I break your arm?" I challenged, getting into a fighting stance.

"And how would some fancy moves help you when a Soc tries to fly a fist at you? If they would even try to hit you in the first place?" He asked, challengingly.

"Punch me. As hard as you can." I said. I was surprised when he did punch at me, though I doubted it was as strong as possible. Thinking quickly, I grabbed his arm, twisted it, and knocked his legs out from under him.

He stood up, rolling his eyes. "Yeah that's gonna help. I think it would be better if you could throw a punch and-"

Bam! My fist connected with his face. "That good enough?" I smirked. He would have killed me if someone hadn't held him back. Then, off in the distance, five pairs of headlights made their way down the road. Socs. I took a deep breathe to calm myself, getting ready to fight. The Greasers all got into a line, spreading out along their side of the lot. The leading Soc, Paul, came up to Darry. They conversed a little as I scanned the crowd. My heart stopped when I met eyes with someone; Joshua. He was giving me a murderous stare, and his fist were clenched in preparation to fight. I was afraid to fight him, yet eager to at the same time.

Without warning, the crowds mixed; the fight had begun. Before I could react, Joshua came at me. "What are you doing, you traitor?" He yelled angrily as his fist connected with my ribs. Instantly I lost my breathe, but kept my footing. I got a few light punches on him, though he seemed undeterred. He kicked at me.

Unfortunately for him, I grabbed his foot and twisted it, causing him to lose balance. As he went down, I held on to his leg and fell with him, pulling him towards me. Joshua's back slammed against my chest, and I put a choke on him. At that moment I felt powerful, and so alive. I squeezed tighter, reveling in the feeling of his pulse against me arm. He scrabbled in an attempt to get out. I wouldn't let go.

Pain exploded across my left temple as a foot connected with my face. Before I could do anything, my assailant lifted me into the air, and through me to the ground. They kicked at me; connecting a few times with my back and head. Then, as I lay on the ground, he got on top of he and began to slug me repeatedly. I couldn't help but regret the decision to join the rumble. I honestly didn't expect the Socs to go so hard on a woman. Blood began to pour out my nose. I put my arms up defensively, creating only a small barrier between me and my attacker. Someone lifted me up again, this time more gently. They helped me regain my footing. "Soda?" I asked wearily.

"Regret this yet?" He said teasingly.

"Nope," I answered with a proud smirk, despite what I had been thinking moments earlier. I whipped around to another Soc and attacked him from behind. My knee connected with his side, then I grabbed one of his legs and flipped him on his stomach. Before I could land another blow he rolled away and got to his feet. Then another Soc, then another, until I was surrounded. A few feet away I saw Dally, who I was unaware joined the fight. He locked eyes with me for a second before he dove into an opposing Soc. Then I looked back at my own problem. Five Socs surrounded me, all looking murderous. I swallow my fear and shock at the realization that they'd all be fine with killing me. Without a second thought.

Then I feel someone immediately behind me, and then all the Socs lunge forward. It's Soda. I through some punches and kicks, as he takes a few punches himself. He struggles, and I try to intervene, but I see he's cut up bad. We're together now, fighting back to back, as one unit. Amidst the chaos surrounding me, the uncertainty looming over the horizon, and the problems and trials in the past and in the future, I'm only certain of one thing: if he dies, I die, because I can't live without him. It took me up until this moment to realize how much I love him, and how great we are together.

The Soc I'm fighting lands a blow that brings me to my knees. I can only wonder why they would go so hard on me, traitor or not. I see Soda, surrounded by at least four of them, trying his best to hold them off. But it's one against four, and his odds don't look good. The Soc who hit me grabs me by the collar, and pulls out a knife. _This is supposed to be just a skin rumble! _I feel my blood run cold as he brings the blade inches from my stomach, but just before he connects he's thrown back. I see Soda standing over him, kicking his side.

I stand up slowly, waiting to fight off the four other Socs who have surrounded me. But to my right I see Dally and Tim take two of the Socs, and Steve and Two-bit take the other two. The crowd surrounding Soda and I are gone, but we move on to find more.

Running up to another Soc, I kick him in the stomach, sending him in Soda's direction, who finishes him with several hard punches. And that's how we work together; one hurts them, the other finishes them off. As we cut through the crowd we are like a well-oiled machine. We never seem to miss a beat. "Cecily, we won." I hear Soda say. I'm suddenly broken out of fighting mode as I watch the Socs flee into the darkness. Everyone around me erupts into cheer.

Soda embraces me, and plants a long kiss on my lips. My heart races, and happiness explodes inside me. Soda pulls away, flashing me a victorious smile, which I happily return. I feel so alive.

The glance I receive from Dally kills it. He looks hurt. Physically and emotionally. I can't help but feel bad, but I just couldn't find myself fully comprehending how he's been affected as I join in with all the cheering. I take joy in everyones looks of sorry-that-I've-ever-doubted-you, and Tim and his gang apologizing.

I feel on top of the world as Soda, Darry, Two-bit, Steve, and I walk back to the Curtis' house bruised but not broken. Dally and Ponyboy split away from us to see Johnny and inform him on the greasers victory, although I had a premonition that they wouldn't find him in a good state. I tried to swallow my worries as we filed into the house.

I sat on the couch and inspected myself. Bloodied knuckles, bruises, and maybe a few popped stitched in my arm-I came out pretty lucky compared to the others. Once I'm sure that I haven't broken any bones or been seriously damaged, I start helping Soda with his injuries. He's worse off then I am, largely due to the fact that he protected me. More guilt, damn.

I hold his hand out and wrap gauze around his knuckles. He stifles a pained sound in protest, which only causes me to laugh. I think back to the time I showed him my Jiu Jitsu and I made him scream like a girl and laugh a bit more. "Hold still," I complained as I put more bandages on his arm.

He replied playfully, "Hey, I'm the injured one. Can't complain to me."

I rolled my eyes, as if I want injured. "Stop or I'll put salt in your wounds." I threatened as I finished wrapping his arm. With a wet towel, I tenderly help clean Sodapop's wounds, and wash the blood off his face. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, it only hurts a bit."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his lips, which was only made from cheering from Steve. "Yeah, way to go Soda!" He called playfully. I rolled my eyes as I took a seat besides Soda, and I couldn't help but laugh. Although the laughter was over shadowed with my thoughts on Dally.

Darry slowly stood. "Good job out there, guys. We showed them Socs!" Everyone erupted in cheers, slapping each other high fives. "I would like to credit Cecily tonight. Cecily, I was actually pretty surprised on how well you held your own during the fight."

Everyone cheered again, making me blush. Two bit gave me a bear-hug, and said, "Cecily is our honorary Greaser!" All the guys laughed, nodding. It felt amazing to be accepted like this. Though I couldn't help but revisit the thought I had put off for so long: was this permanent? As the guys high-fived me and Soda put his arm around me, I could only hope it would be. But I couldn't just live here. I have to go to my parents house, so they know I'm okay. I haven't contacted them in days, though I was told they visited me while I was unconscious in the hospital. When I went back the Socs would be there….

Suddenly me train of thought was torn away when Ponyboy through open the door. Dally wasn't with him. He wore a look of horror, and was pale as a sheet.

Darry got to his feet, concerned. He cautiously took a step toward him. "Ponyboy? What's wrong?"

` Ponyboy backed away. It seemed like forever before he spoke again. "Johnny's dead. We told him we won the rumble and he just…died." My blood ran cold. Shock poured over me like a bucker of icy water.

"Dally just ran out. He couldn't take it."

I felt tears in my eyes begin to fall, and made no effort to wipe them away. Then the sound of the phone ringing made everyones heads snap up. Steve is closest to it. A muffled voice speaks to him through the phone. "It's Dally. He wants to talk to you," he said, handing the phone to Darry. He took the phone from steve and talked to the voice on the other end. An agonizing minute later Darry hangs up the phone. "Dally just robbed a store. He needs us to hide him. We gotta meet him at the lot."

Wordlessly, the gang and I left the house, running down the dark, nighttime street.


	15. Death

I saw him running towards us. I saw the cops running after him. He was cornered, trapped under the light of a streetlamp. He glanced back at me, a look of desperation and emptiness in his eyes. I wanted to scream for him to surrender, to turn himself in. Instead he raised his unloaded gun, pointed it at the cops, and was killed in the hail of gunshots. He hit the ground with a thud. Johnny was dead, and now Dally. I could only sink to my knees and cry. I could hardly register Soda's hand on my shoulder.

I got to my feet and ran to Dally. I kneeled besides him and cried. "Please don't die…" I begged. It was useless. I only wished I could have saved him. I only wished I could have been his Deus ex Machina. Like he was mine. My someone else…..

Dominoes. I was the first, and the chain reaction started. When Dally saved me, the Socs looked for me, but instead I hid. Johnny and Ponyboy were the unfortunate ones the socs found. Johnny kill Bob. Johnny and Ponyboy had to flee to the church, the same church that burned down. And in the flaming church is where Johnny was hurt, and is how he died. After his death, Dally lost his reason to live, and would rather die a hood then live a prisoner. I felt like I started this, and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. They're dead because of me.

Soda had me in his arms. "It's all my fault." I murmured, over and over again."If I hadn't come, then none of this would have happened…"

"Shh," Soda hushed, "That's not true. Everything happens for a reason." he whispered.

Then I flew into a rage. I threw myself from his arms and began to scream. "This happened for a reason? There was no reason he had to die! How could you say that!?" I yelled as I slung my fist to his stomach. But before I could hit him Darry restrained me.

"Cecily, calm down!" Darry yelled half heartedly, grabbing my arms. I cried because it was the only thing I could think of doing. I sank to my knees again and put my face in my hands and sobbed. I cried for him. For Johnny. For the gang that was torn apart. For leaving the West side. For loving Soda and Dally both. How could I love one without the other? For not being there for Dally. For everything. It was my fault. My fault…my fault...

I was weak with sobbing, until I couldn't feel myself anymore. Someone lifted me into there arms and carried me, which reminded me so much of how Dally had carried me when he saved me from the Socs that night, seemingly so long ago. I looked up to see Soda once again. Then I let myself go limp.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very short chapter! So sad... :'( When Johnny and Dally died in the book I was so sad, and even as I write their deaths I _still _feel that same sadness! Still, I hope you liked. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Oh, just to let you know, there is going to be a last chapter after this, in case it kind of seems like the end. **


	16. Reminiscing

**Author's Note: And here starts the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story, and I thank you for reading it! Without my readers, I wouldn't even publish these stories, so thank you again! ;)- Make sure to Review on you thoughts of the finished story!**

* * *

I woke up the morning-after feeling hollow. I was lying in my same bed in the Curtis' house alone. I couldn't hear anything else in the house. I glanced over at the clock: 6:04. The sun was about to rise. I shuffled out of bed like a zombie. My mind never processed a full thought, except for one: Dally and Johnny were dead. I shoved the thought to the back of my mind as I opened the front door quietly, seeing Steve and Two-bit crashed on the couch. They must not have went home.

I shut the door behind me and sat on the stoop, fixating my eyes on the sun. I didn't notice that tears that had run down my face. The only thing I could think about was the loss. And my guilt.

Then the sound of the door behind me shook me from my trance. It was Soda.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked quietly. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I probably looked the same way.

I nodded. That's all I could think about doing. When he settled next to me the tears immediately began to flow again. Soda wordlessly took me into his arms. I pressed my head into his chest and cried.

"It's alright," He cooed into my ear, stroking my hair. We sat like that for the next half an hour, until the sun began its climb.

I sniffled and sat up. His arm remained around me. "We'll be fine," he murmured. His words filled me with strength. I felt guilty that I was sitting with him, arm over my shoulders. If Dally were here he would be upset. But I realized then that my happiness is what he would want, and right where I was-with who I was with-was happiness. I couldn't have changed the past. Wether it was my fault or not it couldn't be changed.

The sun slowly rose; I remember thinking back to a few days ago, when I watched the sun the same way. I always used to watch the sun rise as a child, when things were going wrong. As it rose, it brought the promise of a new, and better day and future. I didn't think it would help then, but as I'm bathed in light, I know things will get better; they always do.

I kept that last thought with me through the trial, through the next painful days at school, and through my revisit to the West side. My parents kept by my side in support. I was surprised they weren't angry. And even more surprised they let me go to the East side as I pleased. Maybe it was out of sympathy, but I didn't care.

I also was reminded of that thought when I would wake up with night terrors. Soda would wrap his arms around me and tell me it would be okay, and I would wake up still safe in his arms. Like my scar, the events made me stronger, and while I would never forget what happened, what I'd caused, or my friends-my gangmates- who died, I would eventually move on. I find myself thinking of them; I always remember Johnny, smiling and so caring. Through the pain he managed to live his life, even though it was unfortunately cut short. And I always think about the person who was there for me, even when it seemed impossible. The person who will always be my first love. I pledged to never, ever forget my Deus ex Machina.


End file.
